Identité de genre - Tome I
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Un jeune homme arrive à Poudlard... Mais quel secret cache-t-il? Entre enquête sur un nouvel élève et questionnement sur son identité de genre, Drago Malefoy aura une sixième année mouvementée. EN PAUSE
1. La rentrée

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, je préviens directement qu'elle traitera de sujets sensibles, tel quel le rejet, l'acceptation de soi, avec parfois des scènes dures. Donc si vous êtes très jeune ou sensible, ne vous forcez pas à lire, de toute manière, si un chapitre est trop dur, passez-le, je ferai un résumé dans le suivant.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 :** **La rentrée**

Le 1er septembre, à la gare de King's Cross, voie 9¾, Drago Malefoy se trouvait parmi les élèves qui allaient à Poudlard. Le jeune blond entrant en sixième année monta dans le train en évitant soigneusement Pansy Parkinson, celle-ci s'étant auto-proclamé être sa fiancée, pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans un compartiment, il fut bousculé par un garçon, et tomba.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux auburn avec des reflets presque rouges. Ses yeux étaient vert forêt, et il avait la peau très pâle ainsi qu'un visage avec un air très enfantin. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans.

Ce fut seulement quand le jeune homme l'aida à se relever en s'excusant que Drago remarqua sa petite taille. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'1m50 puisqu'il lui arrivait à mi-torse bien qu'il fasse partit des plus petits élèves de son année.

«Pardon de t'avoir bousculé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Pas grave. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et toi ?

-Je suis Axel D'Orival, je viens de France. Je ne connais personne, je peux m'installer dans ton compartiment ?

-Bien sûr, on pourra faire connaissance. »

Les deux garçons parlèrent pour le reste du trajet, et Drago fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Axel entrait lui aussi en sixième année. Il lui expliqua qu'il était dans une autre école, mais qu'il avait été renvoyé.

Cela étonna beaucoup le jeune Malefoy car il ne connaissait pas d'autre école que Beauxbâtons, qui était une école uniquement pour fille, les garçons allant donc à Poudlard ou à Salem mais Axel lui avait dit ne pas venir de cette école.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Peu de temps après, le train s'arrêta et les deux adolescents descendirent, Drago se rendant au château dans une calèche tirée par un sombral et Axel allant prendre les barques avec les élèves de première année, devant être répartit.

Une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, le blond attendit avec impatience la répartition, ayant hâte de savoir où son ami allait être envoyé.

Lorsque les élèves furent répartis, le professeur McGonagall n'appela pas le jeune homme. Ce fut le directeur qui se leva et pris la parole.

« Mes chers enfants, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, cette année, nous accueillerons un nouvel élève, qui nous vient de France et entrera directement en sixième année.

Par ailleurs, manquant de place dans les dortoirs, certains élèves, à partir de la sixième année, devrons avoir des chambres personnelles, dans l'aile Est du château. »

Le discours du directeur fini, McGonagall appela Axel, pour que le choixpeau le place dans une des maisons.

Après quelques minutes, un : SERPENTARD ! Tonitruant retenti dans la salle, rapidement suivi par les applaudissements des verts et argents.

Rejoignant sa table, le jeune homme alla s'installer à côté de Drago, pour passer le reste du banquet ensemble, sous l'œil jaloux de Pansy Parkinson.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Après le repas, les élèves se rendirent aux dortoirs, les deux garçons riant discrètement des pitreries des gryffondors, bien que Drago fût déçu de voir qu'Axel avait une chambre personnelle, à l'autre bout du château.

Puis une fois son ami partit, Drago retourna dans son dortoir, un sentiment de curiosité l'envahissant alors. Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé durant le repas, mais son ami avait un comportement curieux, comme si il était légèrement sur ses gardes, bien que ce ne soit par visible au premier coup d'œil. Et puis… Il avait vraiment une apparence enfantine, pour un peu, il aurait pu le prendre pour une fille.

Se glissant dans son lit, Drago songea qu'il résoudrait tout le lendemain, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les compagnons de dortoir de Drago se réveillèrent, ils furent surpris de voir que le jeune homme n'était plus dans la salle de bain.

« -Alors la Diva, tu t'es pas pomponner ce matin ?

-Que veux-tu, la plèbe n'a pas l'honneur de voir Sa Majesté se préparer !

-Ha ha ! Mais non, je sais… Il a enfin décidé d'arrêter de se comporter comme une fille ! »

Les rires commencèrent à fuser, devant Drago qui s'en allant en courant, les larmes aux yeux, sous l'œil moqueur de toute sa maison, trop heureux de voir le Prince des Serpents se faire humilier.

Sauf un, un jeune garçon, venu chercher son ami, qui regarda la fin de la scène l'air peiné. Puis Alex, car c'était lui, s'en alla pour retrouver Malefoy, dès que les autres élèves se furent un peu dispersés.

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé.**


	2. Une promesse scellée

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à ma bêta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Une promesse scellée**

Drago était enfermé dans une salle de classe vide, au cœur des cachots.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi s'était-il mis dans un tel état ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'on le comparait à une fille. Alors pourquoi il avait-il fallu qu'il craque ce jour-ci ? Il s'était ridiculisé devant tous les Serpentard… Et le reste de l'école serait sûrement au courant dès le déjeuner.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait conscience qu'il aurait simplement dû être vexé que l'on lui dise cela… Mais il y avait autre chose… Cela avait remué un sentiment en lui… Comme si une certitude s'était brisée…

Le jeune homme pensa surtout à Axel. Le garçon ne voudrait certainement plus lui parler, maintenant qu'il était devenu la risée de toute l'école !

A ces pensées, Drago fondit en larmes … Pourtant il ne pensait pas que l'on puisse pleurer autant, rien qu'à l'idée qu'un ami ne veuille plus vous parler. Le blond mit sa crise de larmes sur le compte du trop plein d'émotions, en évitant soigneusement d'y repenser.

 **HPHPHPHPHP**

Mais alors que Drago ruminait ses sombres pensées depuis plus de deux heures, Axel toqua à la porte de la salle, lui demandant d'une voix douce s'il pouvait entrer. Drago tenta alors que lui dire de s'en aller mais il s'étouffa dans ses sanglots.

Alors son ami entra en ouvrant violement la porte puis la referma de la même manière avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Drago.

Le jeune blond eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de l'autre garçon, en train de se faire consoler.

Si Malefoy se tendit d'abord au contact d'Axel, il se relâcha rapidement, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

Le Français lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, tandis que son ami pleurait dans ses bras.

 **HPHPHPHPHP**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il était allongé sur le lit de son ami, dans sa chambre, toujours enveloppé dans l'étreinte d'Axel. Celui-ci ne dormait pas, il était simplement occupé à le regarder, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

D'une manière étrange, le blond n'avait absolument pas honte d'avoir montré ses sentiments à quelqu'un, cela lui avait semblé naturel de pouvoir rester blotti des heures contre l'autre garçon, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait.

« Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci. Mais… Tu devrais être en cours ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

-Pas grave, t'es plus important ! »

A ces mots, Drago rougit légèrement.

Puis, se rendant compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il s'étonna.

« Quand est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ?

-En fait, je venais te chercher pour qu'on aille prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Et je suis arrivé au moment où tu es parti de la salle commune. Puis je t'ai attendu mais tu n'es pas revenu.

-Ho… Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour rien.

-Pas grave…. Donc au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé de partir te chercher. D'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à te trouver, il m'a fallu près de deux heures. Ensuite, je t'ai consolé, puis tu t'es endormi et je t'ai ramené dans ma chambre.

-Merci beaucoup… C'est très gentil de ta part. En plus je t'ai fait rater plein de cours.

-Peu importe…Quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais pas, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais aller te chercher… Et il m'a dit que nous étions dispensés de cours pour la journée. »

Sur ces mots, l'estomac de Drago se manifesta, celui-ci n'ayant pas mangé depuis la veille au soir.

Les deux jeunes hommes de rendirent donc aux cuisines, où les elfes de maison se firent une joie de leur préparer un bon repas.

 **HPHPHPHPHP**

Une fois rassasiés, les deux amis retournèrent dans la chambre d'Axel.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter et Drago fut heureux d'apprendre au jeune homme à jouer aux jeux sorcier, notamment aux échecs de cette version et à la bataille explosive.

 **HPHPHPHPHP**

Il était tard lorsque Drago retourna dans son dortoir, après avoir passé un superbe après-midi avec Axel.

« Merci encore d'avoir passé la journée avec moi.

-De rien, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive ! »

C'est sur cette promesse que les deux amis se quittèrent, chacun allant se coucher de son côté, voulant être en forme pour les cours du lendemain.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Au passage, si vous voulez traduire cette histoire dans une autre langue, envoyer moi un message privé, ça me ferais très plaisir.**


	3. Déclaration et Métamorphose

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, allez voir ces histoires, elles sont géniales !**

 **Chapitre 3** **: Déclaration et Métamorphose**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago et Axel se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune, c'était l'effervescence, en effet, les sélections de quidditch commençaient le jour-même.

« Hey Drago, tu vas te présenter pour être attrapeur cette année ?

-Ouais, et je compte bien avoir le poste ! »

C'est alors que Blaise Zabini, qui était également candidat au poste, prit la parole:

« Attrapeur ! Toi ! T'es encore plus nul que Potter ! En plus de pleurer comme une fillette ! »

Mais avant que le blond n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Axel s'était levé et avait crié à Zabini de se taire.

« Mais c'est qu'il est en colère ! Je tremble ! N'est-il pas terrifiant, Marcus ?

\- Oh si ! J'ai très peur ! Tu devrais te calmer D'Orival ! On dirait une fille qui a ses règles ! »

Axel s'avança vers Marcus Flint et le gifla de toutes ses forces avant de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas une fille. Puis il s'en alla de la Salle Commune, passablement énervé, rapidement suivi par Drago.

« Axel ! Attends-moi !

-Je les déteste ! Je ne suis pas une fille !

-Mais non, ils le savent, c'est juste pour t'énerver.

-Mouais, t'es vraiment sûr ? Je ne ressemble pas à une fille ?

-Certain, et puis… Même si t'en était une, ça changerait rien, tu restes toujours Axel. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un pauvre sourire et Drago, pris d'un élan d'affection, l'enlaça.

Les deux Serpentard restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis Axel brisa leur étreinte, chuchotant au blond qu'ils devaient aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Les deux amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, où un des Préfets leur remit l'emploi du temps.

« On commence par deux heures de Métamorphose, puis une heure de Botanique et une heure de Sortilèges.

-Donc, si je ne me trompe pas, on a cours avec McGonagall, puis avec Chourave et enfin Flitwick ?

-C'est bien ça ! Et cet aprèm', on a cours de Potion avec Rogue, notre Directeur De Maison, et on termine par cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Remus Lupin.

-C'est lui qui est un loup-garou ?

-Ouais, mais comme c'est un super prof, il a été autorisé à revenir. Et c'est vrai que son cours est super. »

Pansy, qui avait entendu leur conversation, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« Je ne te reconnais vraiment plus Drago, tu traînes avec des gens inférieurs à nous, tu ne respectes plus les codes des Sang-Purs et tu apprécies un loup-garou !

-Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux. T'as rien à me dire.

-Mais enfin, Drago ! Je suis ta fiancée ! Tu dois me faire honneur !

-Toi ?! Ma fiancée ?! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

-Je…Notre mariage est prévu depuis des années !

-M'en fiche ! En plus, je n'aime pas les pékinois. »

Toute les élèves étaient écroulés de rire tant ce dialogue était puéril.

Ce fut alors Flint, cousin éloigné des Parkinsons, qui décida de mettre un terme à cette dispute.

« -Malefoy ! Tu te marieras avec Pansy, que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Certainement pas ! De toute façon je ne me marierais pas avec une jeune Sang-Pur !

-Mais…Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je préfère les garçons ! »

A ces mots, élèves comme professeurs, se taisaient, choquée par cette nouvelle.

Puis un brouhaha intense retentit dans toute la salle, entre les Gryffondor qui commencèrent à narguer les Serpentard, et ces-derniers qui hurlaient à la traitrise.

Tous étant occupés à brailler, ils ne remarquèrent pas Drago qui s'enfuit de la Grande Salle en embarquant Axel avec lui.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

« Waouh, préviens-moi quand tu vas faire ce genre de truc !

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

-Et… Ce que t'a dit… C'est vrai?

-Ouais, ça ne te choque pas trop ?

-Nan, t'inquiète, y'a pas de problème. »

Voyant qu'il était l'heure d'aller en Métamorphose, les deux amis prirent l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, afin de se rendre au cours de McGonagall.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Axel et Drago entrèrent dans la salle juste avant que leur professeur ne referme la porte et s'assirent au fond de la classe, loin des autres élèves.

« Bonjour ! Pour le premier cours de votre sixième année, vous aller changer des caméléons en théière. La formule que vous devrez utiliser est : « _Mutationis Animali Figura_ »

McGonagall distribua un animal à chacun des élèves, puis circula entre les rangs, afin d'aider les élèves en difficulté tandis que les deux garçons tentaient tant bien que mal d'ignorer les remarques et moqueries de leurs camarades.

Le caméléon de Drago se changea au troisième essai du garçon, mais Axel n'arrivait à transformer son animal que partiellement. Sa théière n'était pas en porcelaine mais en peau de caméléon.

« Monsieur D'Orival, vous viendrez me voir après le cours, je vous aiderai.

-Oui, madame. »

A la fin du cours, Drago s'en alla, laissant Axel seul avec leur professeur.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Drago était frustré, il n'avait pas pu demander à Axel ce que lui avait dit McGonagall, et maintenant que les cours de la matinée étaient finis, son ami avait dû se rendre chez le Directeur, et ne serait pas de retour avant les cours de l'après-midi.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Drago ne put réellement discuter avec Axel que très brièvement, le blond devant se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue pour s'inscrire aux sélections de Quidditch. Il eut juste le temps de savoir que le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore s'était bien passé avant de quitter son ami, qui se rendait à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches pour leurs devoirs.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Le soir venu, lorsque Drago se coucha, il repensa à sa journée, et un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé lui sauta aux yeux :

« Pourquoi toute l'équipe professorale s'est-elle rendue dans le bureau du Directeur avec Axel ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! »

Le jeune homme se promit que, une fois les sélections passées, il irait parler à son ami, voulant à tout prix en savoir plus sur ce rendez-vous.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

 **On m'a fait remarquer en commentaire que Drago est trop OCC, en fait, comme vous l'aurez lu dans le chapitre, il a compris que aimant les garçons, il ne pourrait jamais répondre aux attentes de sa famille, il a donc décidé que, de toute façon, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ne pouvant pas respecter les codes des Sang-Purs.**

 **Bref, j'espère que cette explication vous aura permis de tout comprendre, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Quidditch et Infirmerie

**Désolé du retard ! J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais avec les cours, les devoirs et mes répétitions de théâtre, il se peut que ce soit moins régulier. Je voulais également vous dire que j'ai une page Facebook, où je publierais l'avancée de mes histoires. Mon nom est Sombradele Fanfiction.**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

 **Chapitre 4** **: Quidditch et Infirmerie**

Une semaine plus tard, à l'aube, Drago se rendit sur le terrain en compagnie d'Axel, venu encourager son ami pour les sélections. Celles-ci avaient été reportées pour travaux, une poutre ayant failli tomber sur le professeur Chourave, qui passait sur le terrain.

Les sélections avaient donc pris du retard et devaient être terminées le lendemain au plus tard, le 10 septembre.

Près des buts se trouvaient déjà Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, ainsi que quelques autres élèves. Malefoy lança un regard mauvais à Zabini, puis les deux garçons enfourchèrent leurs balais et Flint libéra le Vif D'Or.

Les deux Serpentard s'envolèrent à toute vitesse, au coude-à-coude.

Mais alors que le blond allait attraper le Vif, Blaise le poussa violemment contre un des murs, faisant tomber Drago de son balai.

Axel se précipita sur le terrain, rapidement suivi par Flint.

Le blond se releva, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Je l'ai attrapé ! J'ai eu le Vif ! »

Il brandissait la petite balle dorée, sous le regard soulagé et heureux d'Axel, celui fier de Flint, et celui empli de colère de Blaise.

Mais alors que Drago se relevait il s'effondra et fut rapidement transporté à l'infirmerie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Axel était assis aux côtés de son ami, attendant patiemment son réveil tandis que Rogue parlait avec l'infirmière.

« Alors Mme Pomfresh, que s'est-il passé ? Rien de grave ?

-Non, il s'est simplement évanoui… Le contre-choc»

De son côté, le Français laissait son esprit vagabonder, repensant à son entretien avec le Directeur, le lendemain de la rentrée.

 _« Alors Axel, ta rentrée se passe bien ?_

 _-Oui, ça va. Enfin… A part quelques petits problèmes avec certains Serpentard._

 _-Bien, je veillerai à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Sinon… Est-tu proche d'autres élèves ?_

 _-Oui, je m'entends bien avec Drago Malefoy mais… J'ai peur que si on se rapproche trop… Il comprenne._

 _-Je ne pense pas… De plus, « Elle » devrait te permettre de commencer d'ici six mois, dès ta majorité._

 _-« Elle » est arrivée ?!_

 _-Oui, tu peux aller la demander à Mme Pomfresh._

 _-Merci beaucoup Monsieur._

 _-De rien. Si tu as un problème, n'oublie pas que tu peux venir me voir n'importe quand. »_

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par le blond, qui avait ouvert les yeux

« Hum, j'suis où ?

-A l'infirmerie, tu t'es évanoui.

-Oh… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Environ quatre heures. Il est presque midi.

-D'acc', merci. Et… Tu pensais à quoi, en attendant que je me réveille ?

-Rien de très important… Mais… Je viens de me rappeler que… Je dois… Je dois y aller. A plus tard ! »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Drago se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire, il craignait d'avoir vexé son ami. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre l'infirmière et son ami.

Il savait qu'Axel lui avait menti, pour l'avoir entendu parler avec Pomfresh, lors d'un état de semi-conscience.

 _« Ah, entre mon garçon ! Tu es venu pour « Elle » ?_

 _-Oui, avec « Elle » je pourrais commencer dans un peu moins de six mois._

 _-Tant mieux, si tu as besoin d'aide au début, tu pourras venir me voir._

 _-Bien, je n'y manquerais pas. 'Faudrait pas que je rate ma première fois. »_

Il ne savait que faire, et puis… Qui était cette « Elle » ?! Et pourquoi Axel avait l'air de tant l'attendre ?!

Drago sentit monter en lui une profonde jalousie, envers cette « Elle », qui préoccupait tant le Français.

Il y pensait tant, que, à l'heure du dîner, il était encore en train de ruminer ses sombres pensées et envies de meurtre.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

« Severus, vous êtes au courant pour monsieur D'Orival ?

-Oui, Minerva, d'ailleurs j'ai reçu une lettre de ses parents.

-Que voulaient-t-ils ?

-Qu'il rentre chez lui. Ils n'ont toujours pas accepté.

-Pauvre garçon. Sa situation est déjà compliquée, mais devoir vivre en plus le rejet de ses parents… »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Axel était face au Miroir du Risèd, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il venait de voir son désir le plus cher. Tendant la main, il ne rencontra que le verre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme les autres ? Pourquoi je suis né comme ça ?! »

Il s'effondra au sol, le corps secoué de lourds sanglots.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	5. L'absence

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **L'absence**

 **Le lendemain**

Drago était de très mauvaise humeur, il avait repris les cours mais Axel l'avait évité toute la journée, au point de se mettre en duo avec Granger lors du dernier cours de la journée, celui de Potions.

Il était tellement occupé à ruminer sa colère qu'il n'entendit pas la conversation entre Rogue et Axel.

« Monsieur D'Orival… J'ai à vous parler, rendez-vous dans mon bureau ce soir à 20h.

-Heu… Bien, Professeur Rogue. »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Au dîner, le blond chercha son ami du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur la table des Serpentard qu'il remarqua que leur Directeur de Maison était également absent.

Alors qu'il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui, Rogue arriva dans la Grande Salle, lui arrachant un soupir soulagé, avant de se rendre compte que son visage était encore plus fermé que d'habitude.

Bien sûr, pour un simple élève, il était le même, mais le jeune homme connaissait suffisamment son parrain pour savoir quand il était préoccupé.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Drago se tournait et retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le Français n'était pas venu au dîner et Severus ne lui avait rien dit de plus qu'un :

« Pas maintenant Drago, je suis occupé. »

Étant incapable de rester sans rien faire, il se leva, s'habilla, et quitta son dortoir.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, à la rechercher de son ami, il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Se cachant dans un renfoncement, il vit passer le professeur Dumbledore.

Etant d'abord pétrifié à l'idée que celui-ci ait pu le voir –on ne savait jamais avec le Directeur-, il se relâcha lorsque l'homme passa à côté de lui sans le voir.

S'enfuyant dès qu'il tourna dans un autre couloir, il ne remarqua pas le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus étaient étrangement éteints, comme couverts d'un voile.

 _« Espérons qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard… »_

 **A suivre…**

 **Comme ce chapitre et le suivant sont très courts, je les poste en même temps.**

 **A la base, c'était un seul chapitre, mais j'ai préféré exposé le point de vue des deux personnages vraiment séparément.**


	6. La tour

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 6 :** **La tour**

Axel se trouvait en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, assis au bord, les jambes au-dessus du vide.

Seulement éclairé par un faible rayon de lune, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, remplaçant celles déjà séchées par le vent froid de décembre.

 _Des sanglots. Une respiration saccadée. Un corps qui tremble. Des larmes qui coulent. Des murmures. Des plaintes. Une lame. Un poignet. Une fine coupure. Des perles de sang. Une douleur. Un soulagement._

 _Il haïssait son reflet…Il haïssait sa voix, trop aigue …_

 _Il haïssait son corps… Sa poitrine, comprimée par les bandes, qui le faisait souffrir, l'empêchant de respirer... Son visage, totalement imberbe._

 _Il portait des vêtements larges pour dissimuler au maximum ses formes_

 _Il en venait parfois à haïr la Nature et ses parents réunis pour l'avoir fait naître dans ce corps._

 _Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à en finir avec la vie, mais à chaque fois qu'il allait donner le coup de lame décisif, la peur le retenait… La peur…_

Axel se réveilla en sursaut, ses souvenirs refaisant surface. Il s'était endormi en haut de la tour.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme les autres ?

Pourquoi était-il né ? Et pourquoi dans ce corps ?

Il n'était pas normal.

Il n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre.

 _Monstre…Monstre…Monstre…_ ce mot résonnait sans discontinuer dans son esprit troublé.

Fixant le vide, il se penchait de plus en plus, comme hypnotisé par la profondeur.

Sous le regard de la lune, il s'élança dans le vide, criant une ultime fois…

 _« Monstre ! »_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	7. Magie pure et Veela

**Salut à tous ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais il y a eu un décès dans ma famille et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire.**

 **Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même.**

 **A part ça, j'ai écrit un petit texte pour la 20eme review, qui s'appelle « Couleur chocolat ». N'hésitez pas à le lire.**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Magie pure et Veela**

Drago courait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il allait arriver quelque chose à Axel.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit violement la porte de l'escalier qui menait à la tour, la faisant quasiment sortir de ses gonds.

Il vit son ami debout, au bord de la tour, dangereusement penché. Le blond eut à peine le temps de crier le nom du Français avant que celui-ci ne saute.

 _« Axel, nooonn ! »_

Il se précipita au bord, et vit le corps de son ami tomber, se rapprochant rapidement du sol.

Drago sentit une puissante vague de magie quitter son corps, puis ce fut le trou noir.  
 _ **  
HPHPHPHPHP**_

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de Dumbledore.

« Vous en êtes sûr, Albus ?  
-Certain, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité.  
-Mais… Il faut une puissance magique énorme pour faire ça !  
-Ou une émotion exceptionnellement forte. »

Le Directeur se retourna vers Drago, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« Bienvenu parmi nous, monsieur Malefoy, comment vous sentez vous ?  
-Je… ça va…. Et Axel ?! Il s'en est sorti ?! Je l'ai vu tomber !  
\- Calmez-vous, mon garçon, il est hors de danger… Grâce à vous. »

Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu demander ce qu'il avait fait, sa mère avait franchi la distance entre la porte de l'infirmerie et lui, et l'avait pri dans ses bras.

« Mon petit dragon ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Tandis que Narcissa observait son fils sous toutes ses coutures, Lucius s'approcha plus calmement, et s'adressa à Dumbledore.

« Directeur, que s'est-il passé ?  
-Votre fils a utilisé sa magie pure couplée à sa magie Veela, pour sauver Axel D'Orival.  
-Mais… Comment ? Nous n'avons que très peu de sang de Veela.  
-En effet, mais sous la puissance de sa peur, elle s'est activée, et c'est également le cas de sa magie pure.  
-Magie Pure ?  
-C'est une forme de magie qui vient directement de son noyau, elle est donc extrêmement concentrée. Très peu de sorciers arrivent à faire appel à elle volontairement. »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP  
**_  
Drago discutait avec ses parents lorsque l'infirmière vint prévenir le directeur qu'Axel s'était réveillé.  
Le Serpentard la suivit dans une petite pièce au fond de l'infirmerie. Le garçon avait été couché là pour ne pas être dérangé, car beaucoup d'élèves passaient voir Pomfresh.

Mais, au grand damne de Malefoy, il ne pouvait voir le Français, celui-ci ayant déjà du mal à tenir une conversation avec Dumbledore.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Une fois Albus parti avec ses parents, le blond se retrouva seul. Il ne devait pas aller voir son ami, mais la tentation était trop forte.

Drago ouvrit doucement la porte de la pièce.  
Il entra alors dans un univers immaculé. La seule couleur qui ressortait de ce monde blanc était le rouge profond des cheveux d'Axel  
Il était si beau ! Ses cheveux de feu formant une auréole enflammée autour de son visage endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible, même si à cet instant le blond aurait tout donné pour le voir s'éveiller, pour que ses longs cils découvrent ses yeux verts si envoûtants. Son visage légèrement enfantin était plus pâle que d'habitude et sa respiration était très calme.  
Il portait un T-shirt très grand, le faisant paraitre encore plus petit.

Le blond aurait pu rester des heures à contempler Axel mais il ne devait pas se faire surprendre hors de son lit.

Entendant les pas de la dragonne, pardon, de l'infirmière, il s'en alla silencieusement et retourna se coucher  
 _ **  
HPHPHPHPHP  
**_ Dans son bureau, Dumbledore parlait avec Lucius et Narcissa.

« Bien, nous faisons donc comme nous l'avons dit. Drago repartira avec vous avant les vacances.  
-Oui, nous préférons qu'il se repose au Manoir.  
-Cela vaut mieux en effet, il a épuisé presque toute sa magie, il ne doit surtout pas pratiquer.  
-Bien, nous partirons donc demain soir, et Drago reviendra dans un mois, à la rentrée. »

Les parents du jeune homme s'en allèrent, retournant à la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient louée à Pré-au-Lard.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP  
**_ Albus s'installa à son bureau, le regard vague, repensant à sa conversation avec Axel.

 _« Bonjour, Axel.  
-Bonjour.  
-Je ne te forcerai pas à parler, mais sache qui si tu en as besoin, je suis toujours disponible.  
-Merci… Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider…  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
-Mes parents refusent que je reste à Poudlard… Et ils ont tous les droits sur moi…  
-Et… Quel est le problème ?  
-Si je retourne chez moi… Ils… Ils m'empêcheront de revenir… Ils ne voulaient pas que j'aille à Poudlard. Si un auror n'était pas venu, je n'aurais jamais pu venir… Et encore… Ils ont plutôt bien réussi, j'étais chez les moldus et je n'avais aucune connaissance de mes pouvoirs. Moi qui me demandais pourquoi on n'arrêtait pas de déménager… J'ai la réponse.  
-Il est vrai que je ne peux rien faire s'ils ne veulent pas que tu restes à Poudlard… Mais ils n'ont jamais dit que tu devais forcément rentrer chez toi… Il me semble que tu t'entends très bien avec le jeune Malefoy… Je suis sûr que ses parents accepteraient que tu passes les vacances de Noël avec eux.  
-Vous croyez ?! Mais… Ils ne risquent pas de se douter de quelque chose ?  
-Je ne pense pas, tu t'es très bien débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant. Je vais leur demander si tu peux aller au Manoir.  
-Merci beaucoup monsieur…  
-De rien, et maintenant dors, tu as besoin de repos. »  
_  
Le vieil homme fut tiré de ses pensées par un hibou qui toquait à la fenêtre. C'était le hibou Grand-Duc des Malefoy qui apportait l'autorisation de quitter le collège pour Drago. Parfait ! Il allait pouvoir envoyer une lettre, afin de savoir s'ils pouvaient aussi emmener Axel.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_  
Le Français eut la réponse des Malefoy dès le demain matin : il pouvait passer les vacances au Manoir de la famille.

Lorsque Drago vint le voir, il lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

« C'est super ! Par contre… Je t'en supplie… Ne me refait jamais un coup comme ça… Je ne m'en remettrais pas…  
-Désolé… Je te jure que c'est fini.  
\- Tant mieux, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Ces derniers mots eurent le mérite de faire légèrement rougir le garçon.

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de la journée à bavarder, l'attitude d'Axel les derniers jours totalement oubliée.

Puis, en début de soirée, ils bouclèrent leurs valises, direction le Manoir Malefoy, promesse de vacances inoubliable

 _ **A suivre…**_


	8. Vacances de noël chez les Malefoys

**C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, mais faut croire que j'ai été très inspiré, il a été écrit en trois jours.**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Vacances de noël chez les Malefoys**

Axel sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids et fut comme comprimé.  
Sa tête se mit à tourner, puis il ne sentit plus rien à part les bras de Drago.

« T'as pas l'habitude du transplanage, non ?  
\- Nan, je n'ai jamais utilisé ce moyen de transport. »

Devant les yeux ébahis du Français, se dressait le Manoir Malefoy, déchirant le ciel étoilé.  
C'était un immense bâtiment blanc, avec plusieurs tourelles, qui surplombaient un domaine gigantesque.  
A l'ouest se trouvait une grande forêt en bordure d'un lac, tandis qu'à l'est se trouvait un parc, semblable aux jardins de Versailles, bien que moins étendus.

Drago entreprit de lui faire visiter les lieux.

L'immense porte en acajou fut ouverte par un elfe de maison, qui laissa découvrir un grand hall de marbre noir recouvert par un tapis de fourrure blanche.

Un escalier aux rampes finement ornées de dorures et de gravures trônait au centre de la pièce, menant aux étages, tandis qu'au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la salle à manger, avec une imposante table en bois de bouleau, gravée avec art.  
Sur celle-ci reposaient des couverts en argent pur et des assiettes de porcelaine joliment décorées, frappées aux armoiries des Malefoy.  
Puis traversant un long couloir aux murs recouverts d'immenses tapisseries anciennes, Axel tomba sur un salon de marbre et d'ivoire et sur une salle de réception décorée d'immenses miroirs.

Le garçon fut ensuite mené par le blond dans une magnifique chambre richement meublée, aux tons bleu roi et argent métallisé.

Un grand lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, brillante dans le ciel nocturne, découvert par une grande baie vitrée, qui donnait une superbe vision du lac, seulement troublé par le mouvement de créatures peuplant ses profondeurs.

Epuisé par le voyage, le jeune homme sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, bien qu'il aurait préféré être dans ceux de Drago.  
 _ **  
HPHPHPHPHP**_

Axel découvrit que, sous leurs masques froids, les parents de son ami étaient très sympathiques, n'hésitant pas à discuter avec lui. Narcissa avait joué aux échecs avec lui, tandis que Lucius lui avait appris à mieux tenir sur un balai. Le garçon pouvait à présent s'élever à plusieurs mètres du sol, tout en restant au chaud, dans le terrain intérieur du Manoir.

Et surtout, il avait Drago pour lui tout seul, ils ne se quittaient jamais, sauf la nuit. Certes, le Français aurait adoré dormir avec son ami, et il savait que le blond n'aurait pas été contre non plus mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas se montrer la nuit.  
 _ **  
HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsque Drago toqua à la porte de sa chambre le 25 décembre au matin, pour être le premier à lui souhaiter un joyeux noël, Axel sourit, et se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance.

Il reçut des livres sur la magie de la part de Lucius et Narcissa et un jeu d'échecs version sorciers que Drago avait fait fabriquer spécialement pour lui.  
Le garçon fut très touché, et offrit un nécessaire à balai à son ami, un collier à Narcissa et un grimoire sur la magie dans les légendes bretonnes pour Lucius.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

 _ ****_Axel était dans sa chambre, devant la baie vitrée, en train de regarder les remous du lac faiblement éclairé par le reflet de la lumière du Manoir.

Drago toqua à la porte et entra dans sa chambre, un mystérieux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Coucou, Axel. Je peux venir ?  
-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Il y a un cadeau que je ne t'ai pas offert, je voulais le faire lorsque l'on ne serait que tous les deux. »

Le blond s'asseyant sur le lit, il fut rapidement rejoint par le Français.  
Le regard légèrement fuyant, Drago tendit un petit paquet à son ami.  
Celui-ci l'ouvrit, pour découvrir une boite recouverte de velours vert, qui cachait un collier en forme de serpent, fabriqué en or blanc et en argent pur, avec une émeraude à la place de l'œil.  
Drago possédait lui aussi un pendentif, mais en forme de dragon, fait d'or et d'argent, avec un saphir à la place de l'œil.

Axel était submergé par l'émotion, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait.  
Tout bonnement incapable de parler, Axel se jeta dans les bras de l'autre garçon.

Ils ne purent dire combien de temps ils restèrent là, à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre, mais lorsque Lucius et Narcissa les retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, ils étaient profondément endormis, tendrement enlacés, leurs deux pendentifs entremêlés, parfaitement emboîtés. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP  
**_

Les deux garçons ne se réveillèrent que tard le lendemain. Drago avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, ce qui était moins le cas pour Axel.  
Il avait certes été extrêmement heureux de dormir avec le blond, mais sa respiration avait été entravée toute la nuit. C'était déjà dur à supporter en journée, mais avec la nuit en plus, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à tenir le coup.  
 _ **  
HPHPHPHPHP**_

 _ ****_Lucius et Narcissa étaient partis au Chemin de Traverse pour la journée, les deux amis étaient donc seuls.

Ils s'occupèrent en faisant leurs devoirs, en jouant au Quidditch et passèrent des heures à discuter.

Ce fut seulement lorsque dix-huit heures sonnèrent qu'ils reçurent un hibou des parents de Drago.

 _« Les garçons, nous sommes conviés à une soirée au Ministère de la Magie par Cornélius Fudge._

 _Drago, en tant qu'héritier de la famille, ta présence est requise.  
Axel, tu peux venir, il n'y a aucun problème._

 _N'oubliez pas de mettre des robes de bal._

 _Lucius et Narcissa_

 _PS : Nous viendrons vous chercher à vingt heures précises. »_

Drago et Axel partirent donc se préparer. Le Français n'ayant pas de robe, le blond lui en prêta une, qu'un elfe de maison ajusta à sa taille.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Quand les parents de Drago vinrent chercher les amis, ils furent ébahis.

Devant eux se tenaient deux magnifiques jeunes hommes.

Drago portait une robe bleue brodée de runes argentées, agrémentée de fourrure blanche sur le col et les manches.  
Il avait également des gants argentés et son pendentif était bien en évidence, le saphir ressortant magnifiquement sur la blancheur de la fourrure.

Axel, quant à lui, avait une robe verte foncé, brodée d'arabesques argentées, ouverte sur le devant, laissant apparaitre un pantalon de soie noire, également agrémenté d'arabesques argentées.

Drago avait plaqué ses cheveux platine en arrière, et avait mis un trait fin d'eye-liner noir autour de ses yeux, pour souligner son regard. Le maquillage léger était une tradition pour les héritiers de puissantes familles sorcières.

Axel avait laissé ses cheveux rouges détachés, ceux-ci lui arrivant au bas de la nuque, avec un effet coiffé/décoiffé.  
Il avait orné son oreille droite d'un pic d'argent et son oreille gauche de trois anneaux finement gravés de runes.

Prenant la main de Narcissa, le Français eu de nouveau la désagréable sensation de compression dûe au transplanage.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense bâtisse dorée, rapidement rejoint par Lucius et son fils.  
Entrant dans le Ministère, ils rencontrèrent divers membres de familles Sang-Purs.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marches dans un dédale de couloirs bondés, ils arrivèrent dans une salle de réception.

Sur une estrade, devant des tables accueillants les invités, Fudge se préparait à faire un discours, qui promettait d'être très long et ennuyeux.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Près d'une heure après, Cornélius termina enfin ses remerciements, et alla s'attabler aux côtés des membres du Magenmagot, notamment représenté par Dumbledore.  
Les deux garçons ne le virent qu'un instant, la table qui leur avait été attribuée se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils virent juste le Directeur leur faire un clin d'œil malicieux avant d'être entraînés par les parents de Drago, sous l'œil jaloux de Pansy Parkinson.  
Celle-ci ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de se faire remarquer, en disant bien fort aux Malefoy que leur fils était un Traître à son sang, sous le regard inquiet du chef de famille Parkinson.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de cette insinuation, Miss Parkinson ?  
-Votre fils est ami avec un Sang-de-Bourbe !  
-Axel ? Il n'est pas Sang-de-Bourbe.  
-Bien sûr que si ! Il est né de parents moldus !  
-Certes, mais de par un rituel magique, il a été associé à la Famille Malefoy, et est donc considéré comme étant de Sang-Pur. »

Sous le regard amusé des invités, Pansy se mit à rougir furieusement, rapidement entrainée hors de la salle par son père visiblement très en colère.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Ce fut seulement tard dans la nuit que les Malefoy et Axel rentrèrent au Manoir.

« Papa, c'est quoi cette histoire de rituel ?  
-Oh rien, c'est un ancien rite de magie. J'ai dit ça pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. »

Satisfaits par ces explications, les deux amis montèrent vite se coucher, tous deux étant exténués.

« Lucius ?  
-Oui, Narcissa ?  
-Tu à une idée dernière la tête. Tu as délibérément choisi de leur parler du rituel, ce n'était pas seulement pour la fille Parkinson ferme son clapet, n'est-ce pas ?  
-En effet. Cela crève les yeux qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, leur magie pulse au même rythme.  
-C'est vrai. Mais… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec celle d'Axel. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'espère qu'ils trouveront une solution, peu importe le problème.  
-Oui, je l'espère aussi. »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Le reste des vacances passa trop rapidement au goût de Drago et Axel.

C'est ainsi que le 4 janvier, les deux garçons reprirent le Poudlard Express, direction l'école.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	9. Epouvantard et Parents

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Épouvantard et Parents** **  
** _ **  
**_Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent sur le quai, au milieu des autres élèves et de leurs parents, englobés dans des volutes de fumées, crachées par le Poudlard Express.

Faisant un discret signe d'au revoir aux Malefoy, Drago et Axel montèrent dans le train.

Sur le quai, les parents du blond se lancèrent un regard complice, il était temps. Ils allaient pouvoir partir au Ministère, la quête aux artefacts allait commencer.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, les deux garçons se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Axel marchait dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre lorsque qu'il entendit un petit bruit, comme si un objet métallique bougeait légèrement.

Entrant dans une salle désaffectée, il vit une malle, d'où provenait le bruit.

Décidant de l'ouvrit, un flash blanc l'aveugla, puis il vit une ombre s'étendre hors de la malle.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Deux silhouettes floues s'avancèrent, devant le regard effrayé du jeune garçon.  
Puis, elles devinrent petit à petit plus nettes.  
Alors Axel vit apparaitre un homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés avec des yeux verts, assez massif, accompagné d'une femme plus petite, aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds et raides.  
Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme, qui lui parla d'une voix suave :  
« Alors, on rentre à la maison, maintenant ? Tu sais, on t'aime. Tu ne voudrais pas nous décevoir quand même ? »  
Le Français commença à trembler.  
Le couple s'avança, terrifiant encore plus le garçon.  
Le Serpentard sentit ses membres s'engourdirent. Il était comme paralysé.  
Le visage de l'homme se fit plus dur, sa mâchoire se contracta, et son regard se vida, comme recouverts d'un voile de brume. Sa voix se fit plus grave :  
« Ça suffit, tu vas venir avec nous ! »  
Il attrapa le bras de l'adolescent et le tira vers lui, faisant réagir l'élève.  
Il commença à se débatte en criant.  
Le bruit d'une gifle retentit, la femme l'avait frappé.  
« Tu refuses notre aide ?! Alors que nous sommes tes parents ! Quelle ingratitude ! »

Sa mère fondit en larmes, cachée par ses longs cheveux blonds, tandis que son père lui hurlait de consoler la femme.

« C'est bon chéri, ce n'est rien, il est simplement un peu perdu … »  
Son visage retrouva une inquiétante sérénité.  
Elle posa tendrement sa main glacée sur la joue rougie du garçon.

« Mais c'est fini maintenant… Nous allons te faire soigner… Et tout redeviendra comme avant… On sera de nouveau une vraie famille. »

Axel sanglotait mais il prit un air déterminé en serrant les poings, se redressant, faisant face à ses parents.  
« Jamais ! Vous ne m'emmènerez pas ! Il va venir me sauver !  
-Ne soit pas stupide ! Il ne viendra pas ! Il ne t'aime pas ! De toute manière, personne n'aimera un monstre comme toi ! Personne ne veut de toi !  
-Mais nous te sauverons, de gré ou de force !  
-Tu ne seras jamais notre fils ! »

Les larmes dévalant librement ses joues, le garçon hurla.  
« La ferme ! Taisez-vous ! »

Tremblant, il tomba à genoux, et se roula en boule dans un coin de la petite salle, le plus loin possible de la malle.  
Il sentit un froid intense l'envahir, ses lèvres devinrent bleues, ses paupières s'abaissèrent doucement.  
Les larmes se tarirent, glacées par l'air ambiant.

Il sentait le couple lui souffler à l'oreille :  
« Ta quête est vaine, tu ne seras jamais un vrai garçon. »

Seules les paroles blessantes de ses parents résonnaient dans la pièce, brisant le silence de mort qui s'y était installé.

Axel venait d'être confronté à sa plus grande peur.

Perde la seule personne qui avait bien voulu de lui à cause de sa monstruosité… Comme il avait perdu ses parents…

Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il entendit à peine une voix crier un puissant _« Riddikulus !»_

Le garçon ne sentit pas les bras qui le soulevaient doucement, ni les sanglots étouffés de Drago. _ ****_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	10. Binder et Ministère

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je remercie plus particulièrement Pluie Lunaire qui m'a laissé 9 review d'un coup. Donc merci beaucoup à elle.**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Binder et Ministère**

 _ ****_Drago passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Axel, étendu sur son lit.  
Le jeune homme tremblait encore. Son face à face avec l'Epouvantard l'avait vraiment remué.

Mais pourquoi avait-il vu ces gens ? Qui étaient-t-ils ?

Le Français se mit à parler dans son sommeil, ou plutôt à supplier.

« Non ! S'il-vous-plait ! Ne m'emmenez pas ! Maman, aide-moi ! Papa, je t'en supplie, lâche-moi !  
Drago ! Viens m'aider ! »

Il se mit à pleurer, tandis que le blond le prenait dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que… Non… Il n'a pas peur de ses parents, quand même ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

Axel était dans un état de semi-conscience, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il tremblait violemment dans les bras de Drago.

Celui-ci sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ça lui faisait si mal de le voir dans cet état.

Il entendit son ami s'étouffer dans ses sanglots, et voulu retirer son T-Shirt, mais l'autre garçon paniqua encore plus.

Drago aperçu juste un bout de tissu noir sous le vêtement.

« Chuuut, Axel, ça va allez. Il faut juste que tu me laisse retirer ton haut. Tu te sentiras mieux après. Je ne ferais rien d'autre…  
-Non… S'il-te-plait… Pas mon… Binder…  
-Je…Je ne veux pas enlever ton… Binder. Juste ton T-Shirt. »  
Le Français se calma un peu, et son ami pu lui enlever son haut.

Dessous, il vit une sorte de débardeur, noir, très moulant.  
Il semblait entraver la respiration de l'autre.

Mais, respectant sa promesse, il ne lui enleva pas, bien que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait arraché sur le champ.

La nuit fut très dure pour les deux jeunes hommes.  
Drago veillait à ce qu'Axel ne s'étouffe pas dans ses sanglots tandis que celui-ci était assaillit de violents cauchemars.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lucius et Narcissa étaient dans le hall du Ministère lorsqu'ils reçurent une lettre de leur fils.

« Papa, maman, j'ai un problème. Axel s'est retrouvé face à un Epouvantard qui a pris l'apparence de ses parents. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire des recherches dans les archives du Ministère ?  
Merci d'avance,  
Drago »

« Narcissa, je crois que nous allons avoir plus de travail que prévu. Je vais aller dans la salle des archives. Je veux en savoir plus sur les D'Orival…  
-Très bien, je m'occupe de trouver le bracelet. »

Les deux Malefoy se séparèrent. Le compte à rebours était lancé. 

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Drago se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il voulait en savoir plus sur les Veela. Son instinct de protection s'était réveillé au contact d'Axel.  
Il savait qu'il avait un peu de sang de créature dans les veines, mais normalement, elle réagissait moins.

Se dirigeant vers la section créatures magiques, il vit un vieux livre de cuir noir, aux pages jaunies, avec le titre à moitié effacé.

Se rendant au sommaire, il put lire le nom du livre _« Magies et liens entre créatures et compagnons ».  
_  
Intrigué, il se rendit à la partie consacrée aux Veela.  
 _  
Lorsqu'un Veela pur trouve son compagnon, un lien très fort s'établit entre eux. Il est donc impossible pour le compagnon du Veela d'aimer une autre personne. C'est pourquoi les Veela sont considérés comme les créatures les plus fidèles qui soient._

 _Si un Veela tombe amoureux, son compagnon l'aimera également, et ce, pour toujours._

 _Pour les descendant de Veela, au sang mélangé avec un autre, les mêmes effets peuvent se produire, mais rarement._

 _Pour qu'il puisse atteindre son plein pouvoir, et devenir quasiment un Veela à part entière, le demi-sang doit accomplir un ancien rituel, qui demande également d'avoir « débloquer » sa magie pure.  
C'est pourquoi très peu de demi-sang deviennent Veela.  
Mais s'ils y arrivent, ils trouveront un compagnon, également pour la vie.  
Leur descendance sera également demi-sang, et sera dans la plupart des cas, en mesure que devenir Veela pur à l'âge adulte, c'est-à-dire 17 ans._

 _Le lien étant éternel, même si le compagnon du Veela ne peut pas se reproduire, sa magie lui permettra de concevoir un enfant._

Relevant la tête, Drago crut apercevoir le Directeur qui tournait au coin d'un rayon.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	11. Département des Mystères et Langues-de-P

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Département des Mystères et Langues-de-Plomb**

Narcissa quitta le hall d'entrée pour se rendre au niveau 9 : le Département des Mystères.

Une porte noire et lisse marquait l'entrée du département. La première salle était de forme circulaire et contenait douze portes.  
La pièce était doucement éclairée par des torches aux flammes bleues

Le froid qui y régnait était à vous geler sur place.  
Narcissa s'orienta vers la salle des artéfacts.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par une lumière bleutée qui s'emblait émaner d'un lustre de cristal.

Des centaines d'objets étaient entassés les uns sur les autres.  
De puissantes vagues de magie noire étaient dégagées par certains.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrit un vieux coffre orné d'or, elle tendit des pas. Se retournant vivement, elle évita de justesse un « petrificus totalus ».

Devant l'entrée se tenait trois Langues-de-Plomb.  
Poussée par son instinct, elle se mit à courir, le coffre serré contre elle.

Lançant un _« Expelliramus »,_ le meneur de ses poursuivants lui démit l'épaule.

Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, Narcissa se tourna vers une vieille et lourde armoire.  
A l'aide d'un sortilège, elle la fit tomber derrière elle, entravant les Langues-de-Plomb.  
Apercevant une porte, elle se mit à courir plus rapidement.  
Mais alors qu'elle la franchissait, un des hommes lui lança un maléfice.  
Narcissa sentit les os de sa jambe droite éclater. La douleur sourde qui pulsait dans sa jambe l'assommant à moitié, elle n'entendit pas la porte se refermer derrière elle, la cachant de ses poursuivants.  
Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle ouvrit le coffre, prit le bracelet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et le passa à son poignet, avant de s'évanouir.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsque la mère de Drago se réveilla, elle se retrouva dans une pièce vide à l'exception d'une arche qui trônait au centre de la pièce.  
L'arche de la mort. Le voile.  
Le cœur de la femme se serra. Sirius était mort là.  
Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du voile qui avait emporté son cousin.  
Le voile bougeait doucement, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vent.

Tombant à genoux, la blonde tendit la main vers l'arche, frôlant la brume opaque.  
Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

« Tu me manques tellement ! Tu ne méritais pas ça ! »

Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle n'entendit pas les trois Langues-de-Plomb enter dans la pièce par la porte qui débouchait sur le Département des Mystères.

Elle sursauta lorsque les pointes de leurs baguettes touchèrent sa nuque.

La blonde les entendit murmurer un sort, puis sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent, gardant à tout jamais la vision de l'arche.  
Elle sentit à peine ses lèvres bouger en un dernier mot silencieux.

 _« Sirius »_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	12. Salle des archives et Voile

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Salle des archives et Voile**

Lucius prit l'ascenseur dans le Grand Hall, qui le conduisit au 12ème étage : la salle des archives.

C'était une immense pièce semblable à une bibliothèque. Les étagères étaient faites de bois sombre et placées en rangées.

Le peu de lumière venait des bougies presque fondues qui trônaient sur les quelques tables présentes dans les coins de la pièce.

La poussière recouvrait les rayons et les dossiers, tandis que des toiles d'araignées pendaient au plafond.

Lucius se dirigea vers le rayon D.

« D'Artagnan, DeMerle, DeMemory… Ah, voilà ! D'Orival »

Il prit le dossier et alla s'assoir à une vieille table bancale.

Allant à la page « Informations », il tomba sur une photo d'Axel, à l'âge de 12 ans.

Les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à fouiller tout le dossier.

S'il n'avait pas été déjà assis, il serait tombé.

Tout s'expliquait !

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Il referma le dossier près d'une heure après. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Les parents d'Axel étaient inhumains !

Il se jura de protéger le garçon, coûte que coûte !

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, il ressentit un profond malaise.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ! Narcissa était en danger ! Sa magie Veela ne pouvait réagir que si sa compagne était en grand danger.

Se levant précipitamment, il laissa sa magie le guider jusqu'à la salle de l'arche.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsqu'il arriva au Département des Mystères, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Trois hommes menaçaient Narcissa.

Avec horreur il la vit tomber au sol.

Sentant une grande puissance l'envahir, il ne chercha pas à la retenir.

Sa magie Veela propulsa les Langues-de-Plomb contre les murs, tout en effaçant leurs souvenirs de ces évènements.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Sa femme ouvrit légèrement les yeux, murmurant le nom de son cousin. Elle bougea légèrement, faisant doucement tinter le bracelet contre les pierres froides du sol.

La mort de Sirius avait profondément affecté Narcissa, Lucius le savait.

« Cissy, il faut y aller, il ne voudrait pas que tu t'apitoie sur son sort. Nous devons laisser le passé derrière nous. On ne peut pas passer sa vie à penser aux morts. Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous devons d'abord penser à Drago et Axel. Concentrons-nous les générations futures. »

Prenant sa femme dans ses bras, il la vit tourner son regard une dernière fois vers l'arche.

 _«Adieu, Sirius. »_

Ils s'en allèrent, la flamme de l'unique bougie s'éteignit. Sirius pouvait partir en paix.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	13. Le clair de lune

**Merci pour vos reviews ! On en est déjà à soixante, c'est génial ! Merci à vous tous !**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne lecture et joyeux noël.**_

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Le clair de lune**

Chapitre 13 : Le clair de lune

Axel se réveilla dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci était en train de lire.

Le jeune homme pâlit brusquement lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne portait plus son T-Shirt.

« Il l'a vu ! Drago l'a vu… Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette malle ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Retenant sa respiration lorsque le blond leva les yeux de son livre, il reçut simplement un sourire éclatant.

« T'es enfin réveillé ! Ça va mieux ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Heu… Non…Merci… Il est quelle heure ?

-A peu près minuit, pourquoi ?

-Tu veux bien m'emmener voir le clair de lune ? Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, mais ça m'apaise.

-Non, t'inquiète… Par contre, t'es pas en état de sortir dans le parc. Je vais te monter un endroit secret… Tu pourras observer la pleine lune de là-bas. »

Prenant la main de son ami, Drago le fit se lever, puis l'emmena hors de la chambre, après lui avoir fait enfiler une de ses robes de sorcier. Celle doublée en fourrure, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Traversant les couloirs, les deux garçons arrivèrent devant une immense tapisserie. Drago passa trois fois devant, et une porte apparut.

« C'est la Salle sur Demande, elle n'apparaît que lorsqu'on a vraiment besoin d'elle. »

Ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire, aux murs recouverts de tapisseries chevaleresques. Seul une partie de la salle et du plafond était faits de verre, donnant une vue superbe vue du lac noir et du ciel.

Les deux amis s'assirent sur des coussins moelleux, posés sur des tapis doux et épais.

Ils s'enroulèrent dans une grande couverture et virent apparaitre un plateau sur la petite table devant eux. Celui-ci était couvert de petits gâteux et de confiseries, le tout accompagné de tasses de chocolat chaud.

Axel se blottit contre son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Doucement éclairés par les rayons argentés de la lune, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Une douce lumière dorée les enveloppa dans un halo de brume qui semblait faite d'or et d'argent.

Leur destin était à jamais gravé dans les étoiles.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Narcissa était allongée sur le lit conjugal, telle une poupée de porcelaine, fragile et figée.

La blonde était inconsciente, extrêmement pâle. Elle semblait si fragile au milieu des draps blancs. Ses longs cheveux d'or encadraient doucement son visage serein.

Assis à côté d'elle, son mari tenait sa main opaline contre son cœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les traits de son visage aristocratique étaient tendus en une expression de peine et de douleur.

Il ne pouvait rien faire… Rien faire à part attendre… Patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Sa femme s'était évanouie dans ses bars lorsqu'il était arrivé au Manoir. Il avait soigné sa jambe et l'avait couché dans leur lit.

L'attente était insoutenable… Lucius s'allongea à côté de sa compagne, puis la prit dans ses bras.

Il sombra dans le sommeil, bercé par la respiration régulière de Narcissa, la tête de la blonde posée sur son torse, près de son cœur.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lucius fut réveillé par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de soie verte à moitié fermés.

Se redressant légèrement, il contempla le visage de la belle endormie.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il repensait à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue sous la lumière de la lune.

 _Deux adolescents se trouvaient devant le lac noir. Une douce brise souffla dans les cheveux d'or de la jeune fille._

 _Elle se trouvait face à un garçon aux longs cheveux platine._

 _Yeux bleus contre yeux gris._

 _L'héritière des Black contre l'héritier des Malefoy._

 _La poupée de porcelaine contre l'ange de la lune._

 _Un Veela et sa compagne._

 _Un amoureux avec son amoureuse._

 _Deux futurs époux._

 _Lucius et Narcissa._

 _Un halo de brume d'or et d'argent les entoure, leur destin est gravé dans les étoiles._


	14. Les légendes bretonnes

**Je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'étais au ski, et puis j'ai appris la mort du chanteur de Motorhead, c'était un peu mon « idole ». Du coup, ça m'a foutu un coup de blues.**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Et, au passage, j'écris une fic' en collaboration avec armonia Granger. Elle est publiée sur son compte et s'appelle « Un combat pour toi ». C'est un Snily.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Les légendes bretonnes**

Lucius se trouvait dans son bureau, un vieux livre de cuir posé sur la table.

Sa couverture noire, bien qu'usée par le temps, semblait encore en assez bon état, de même de la tranche.

En lettres dorées était marqué _« Légendes et Mythes de Bretagne »_.

Il s'agissait du livre qu'Axel lui avait offert à noël. Narcissa risquait de ne pas se réveiller avant un long moment, le blond avait préféré passer le temps en commençant le livre.

Ouvrant l'ouvrage, il regarda la page de garde, et alla au chapitre consacré aux rituels.

 _L'Ankou est, dans les légendes bretonnes, la personnification de la mort. Ce n'est pas la mort elle-même, mais son serviteur._

 _Il prend diverses apparences selon les récits, mais est le plus souvent décrit comme étant « un immense homme rachitique, aux longs cheveux blancs recouverts d'un grand chapeau noir, et aux yeux brillants comme des chandelles, qui tient dans sa main une faux. Il est vêtu d'une toge noire, qui semble faite d'une brime épaisse, comme étant taillée dans les ténèbres eux-mêmes. Il est debout sur une charrette tirée par de chevaux noirs comme la nuit, qui semblent flotter et fait également de brume. Des flammes bleues sortent de leurs yeux et de leurs naseaux._

 _Le grincement d'une charrette signifie donc pour certains bretons croyants aux légendes que l'Ankou se trouve dans les parages. Et que l'entendre signifie qu'il vient nous chercher._

 _Mais certains druides lui attribuaient aussi des pouvoirs extraordinaires, comme celui de lier deux êtres pour l'éternité, en échange d'une âme qui n'a pas pu quitter les limbes. Mais il faut qu'elle ait un lien avec l'un des êtres._

 _Certains récits parlent aussi d'une arche de pierre, qui aurait le pouvoir de ramener les âmes des limbes, le temps du rituel, bien que son existence n'ait jamais été prouvée. »_

Lucius referma le livre, avec un soupir de découragement. Ça n'allait pas être simple ! En plus de devoir chercher les autres artefacts, il faudrait qu'ils retournent au Ministère, et qu'ils appellent l'Ankou.

Il devait maintenant contacter le peuple Veela, seuls eux pourraient suffisamment entraîner Drago et Axel pour qu'ils supportent le rituel.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **Ce chapitre est donc dédié à Lemmy Kilmister, chanteur et bassiste de Motorhead, emporté par un cancer foudroyant, le 28 décembre 2015 à l'âge de 70 ans.**

 **C'était aussi un des plus grands rockeurs de tous les temps, et une inspiration pour bon nombre de gens à travers le monde.**

 **R.I.P Lemmy \m/**


	15. Le bal de l'Imbolc

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je continuerai de poster un chapitre par semaine, avec la reprise des cours je n'aurai pas le temps d'en faire plus.**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 15 :** **Le bal de l'Imbolc**

Quelques semaines avant le mois de février, Dumbledore annonça qu'un bal aurait lieu le 2 février pour fêter l'Imbolc, autrement appeler la chandeleur. Il demanda aux élèves de venir avec des tenues soit utilisées pour les cérémonies sorcières, soit pour les fêtes celtes.

Drago et Axel se rendirent donc à Pré-au-Lard le samedi suivant. Ils allèrent chez Mme Guipure qui se fit un plaisir de leur confectionner de magnifiques tenues, faites sur mesure.

Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, comme plusieurs autres élèves, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Un concours du plus beau couple était organisé, et n'ayant, ni l'un ni l'autre, trouvé de partenaire, ils décidèrent d'y aller ensemble, entre amis.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Le 2 février au soir, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le hall du château.

Lorsque 8 heures sonna, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant la Grande Salle, devant les yeux émerveillés des adolescents.

Celle-ci avait été spécialement aménagée pour le bal.

Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par de plus petites, pour deux personnes.

Les nappes étaient blanches, avec des couverts en argent. Des branches de pin diffusaient une odeur forestière et des petites bougies à la lumière tamisée donnaient une ambiance plus intime.

Le plafond dévoilait la peine lune et les étoiles, diffusant une douce lumière blanche presque surnaturelle.

La seule autre source de lumière venait de la piste de danse, installée à la place de la table des professeurs.

Des tapisseries représentant des guerriers vikings, des ours féroces, des symboles celtiques ou encore des châteaux majestueux recouvraient les murs de pierre.

Tous rentrèrent dans la pièce, la plupart regardant avec émerveillement les décorations, tandis que d'autres tentaient déjà de deviner qui serai élu plus beau couple de la soirée.

Ceux-ci tombèrent vite en admiration devant le couple que formaient Drago et Axel, sous l'œil jaloux et dégouté de Pansy Parkinson.

Les deux garçons étaient tout simplement sublimes.

Drago portait une robe argentée ornée d'arabesques noires partant de son omoplate gauche, traversant le milieu de son dos, puis passant sur ses côtes et finissant au niveau de sa hanche. Une triskel noire était également brodée au niveau de son cœur.  
La robe lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux sur le devant et tombait au niveau des chevilles derrière. La tenue étant sans manches, il avait mis dessous un haut noir à manches longues brodées de runes. Le blond avait aussi rajouté un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et des bottines de cuir noir aux lacets argentés.

Axel avait préféré une tunique noire ornée d'une croix celtique dans le dos faite en fils d'argent. Le col en V était brodé de motifs celtiques qui descendaient jusqu'au niveau d'une ceinture tressée en cuir noir et en soie couleur émeraude. Les manches s'arrêtant au niveau du coude, le garçon avait passé des bracelets de cuir noir ornés de runes en argent sur ses avants bras. Il portait également un pantalon vert et des bottes noires qui lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux.

L'aristocrate portait ses cheveux platine libres sauf deux mèches sur les tempes, tressées avec du fil d'argent. Il avait orné ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner noir qui finissait en arabesque, presque au niveau des tempes.

Le Français avait laissé ses cheveux rouges détachés sauf deux mèches sur ses tempes ramenées en arrière et attachées par un morceau de cuir noir.

Il avait orné son oreille droite d'un anneau gravé et son oreille gauche d'une croix celtique et de deux pics en argent.

Tous les regardaient avec envie et admiration, même les professeurs.

Tous les regardaient avec envie et admiration, même les professeurs.  
Puis Dumbledore sembla reprendre ses esprits, et annonça que la soirée pouvait commencer.

Certains couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse tandis que d'autres allèrent s'asseoir aux tables.

La musique démarra, une valse jouée par des flûtes, harpes, violons et cornemuses retentit dans toute la salle.

Les duos se mirent en mouvement, au rythme de la douce musique.  
Les deux garçons semblaient ne plus toucher le sol, tant leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés et fluides. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seul l'autre comptait.

HPHPHPHPHP

« Albus, comment peuvent-ils atteindre une telle perfection dans leurs mouvements ?  
-Eh bien, ma chère Minerva, il se trouve que le jeune Malefoy est un demi-Veela…  
-Vous… Vous voulez dire que M. D'Orival est son compagnon ?  
-Exact… Mon cher Severus, voyez comme leur magie pulse.  
-C'est incroyable… On dirait quasiment qu'elles ne font qu'une.  
-Ce sera le cas lorsque qu'ils se seront liés et que Drago sera un Veela à part entière.  
-Mais… Etes-vous sûre qu'il le deviendra ? Et s'il n'acceptait pas Axel, une fois la vérité au grand jour…  
-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne seront très bientôt plus à prendre. A ce propos, Lucius m'a contacté, il veut que les garçons aillent chez les Veela. Surtout avec Lui qui devient plus puissance chaque jour…  
-En effet… Comment avons-nous pu être à ce point aveugle ?! Tom Jedusor n'aurait pas pu changer radicalement de comportement aussi vite !  
-Je le sais bien, mon ami… C'est d'ailleurs un de mes seuls regret… Ne pas avoir pu le sauver… »

HPHPHPHPHP

De leur côté, les deux amis quittèrent la piste et allèrent s'installer à une table.

« C'était super de danser avec toi… Merci Dray.  
-De rien, j'ai adoré. Tu es un très bon danseur, Ax'. »

Cela eu le mérite de faire légèrement rougir le jeune homme.  
Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée tout en dégustant les excellents plats préparés avec soin par les elfes de maison.  
Le seul bémol était un groupe de filles, qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser en les regardant et en poussant des forts peu discrets : « Ils sont trop mignons. » « Ils vont si bien ensemble. » Et autres phrases du même genre.

Lorsque le bruit de fond commença à se faire trop présent, ils décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade sous les étoiles dans le parc.

Ils s'éclipsèrent le plus discrètement possible, à l'abri des regards.

Par chance, il ne faisait pas trop froid, et un simple sort de réchauffement suffit à rendre la température tout à fait acceptable.

Ils marchèrent dans la neige immaculée, un léger son de flûte parvenant encore à leurs oreilles.

Drago et Axel se rendirent jusqu'au lac, seuls dans la nuit.

Alors que le froid commençait de nouveau à se faire sentir, le blond se colla contre le dos de son ami, plaçant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Axel pouvait sentit les lèvres du blond effleurer sa peau et son souffle lui caresser la nuque tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu, et ses joues se tintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée.

Le Français se retourna, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre…

Minuit sonna à l'horloge du château et la lune les inonda d'une douce lumière blanche.

Drago et Axel joignirent leurs lèvres en un doux baiser.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	16. Peuple Veela et temple

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 16 : Peuple Veela et temple**

Lucius ouvrit un ancien coffre, scellé depuis plusieurs siècles par son ancêtre Ambrosius Malefoy.

Ce livre contenait tous les écrits sur le peuple Veela. La plupart des gens les connaissait uniquement par leurs descendants, pour la grande majorité seulement représentée par des demi-Veela. Aucun Veela Pur n'avait posé le pied sur terre depuis plus d'un millénaire.

Dans le coffret se trouvait également une carte des Cinq Royaumes qui formaient le territoire de ce peuple.

 _« La terre des Veela se trouve dans notre monde mais est coupée d'autres êtres par un dôme de verre qui couvre tout le domaine. Celui-ci est invisibles aussi bien pour les Moldus que pour les sorciers ou les créatures magiques. Le seul moyen d'y accéder, en dehors du fait de posséder soi-même du sang de ce peuple sans être accompagné par un Veela, est d'insuffler sa magie à un arbre de type « Brim_ _acion » lorsque le soleil se couche un soir de solstice. »_

« Le solstice… Mais oui ! C'est ce soir ! Drago m'a envoyé une lettre ! Il va au bal avec Axel pour fêter l'Imbolc. C'est parfait ! »

 _« Il existe cinq royaumes qui possèdent leurs propres caractéristiques, aussi bien physiques que magiques. Mais tous sont d'une très grande beauté, bien supérieure à celle des demi-Veela. »_

Lucius déroula la carte sur son bureau. Tracée à l'encre, elle était d'une grande finesse, et très détaillée.

Au Nord se trouvait _Le Pays des Neiges Émeraudes_ où résidait le Peuple de la Terre.

 _La Cité des Nuages_ , à l'Est, où habitait le Peuple de l'Air.

 _Les Vestiges du Rêve_ se trouvaient au centre, réunissant tous les autres royaumes. Le Peuple du Temps y vivait.

 _La Mer des Cendres_ , dans les contrées de l'Ouest, était le royaume du Peuple du Feu.

Au Sud se tenait _Les Abysses des Nymphes_ , lieu de résidence du Peuple de l'Eau.

Une chaîne de montagnes les entouraient tous, formant le territoire du peuple Veela : Cirymalilciel.

Levant les yeux du parchemin, le blond prit le livre et alla à la page sur les différents peuples.

 _« Le Peuple de la Terre est caractérisé par une peau Vert Pâle couplée à des yeux verts à pupilles verticales. Les Veela de la Terre ont tous les cheveux noir, argent ou blanc._

 _Leur royaume se nomme Eär_ _aën._

 _Le Peuple de l'Air a la peau bleu pâle, les yeux roses avec des pupilles en forme de nuages et les cheveux blancs, roses ou or._

 _Leur royaume porte le nom d'Othumir._

 _Le Peuple du Temps possède une peau gris mat, des yeux dorés pailletés d'argent et leurs cheveux sont couleur or, bronze ou argent._

 _Leur royaume est celui d'Irenis._

 _Le Peuple du Feu a la peau rouge carmin. Leurs yeux sont également rouges, mais cerclés de noir. Leurs cheveux sont noirs, bronze ou rouge._

 _Ils vivent dans le royaume de Finambelyë._

 _Le Peuple de l'Eau possède une peau bleue turquoise avec des yeux bleus à la pupille horizontale et les cheveux bleus, vert foncé ou bronze._

 _Ils résident dans le royaume de Sirumel._

 _Une hiérarchie très organisée permet de diriger les différents royaumes sans problèmes majeures._

 _Ce sont ceux que l'on appelle les Cinq Sages qui régissent les cinq royaumes._

 _Les Cinq Sages se nomment Shamy, Jadilya, Dyasinael, Galab'Ryu et Roy-Shiun._

 _Ils sont eux-mêmes dirigés par le Guide Narion._

 _C'est d'ailleurs le frère de celui-ci, Naren, qui occupe le poste de Passeur. Il est chargé de faire passer le pont entre les deux mondes aux voyageurs, qui se termine aux portes de Cirymalilciel, devant lesquelles se trouve Smanir, que l'on surnomme le Gardien._

 _Et tout en haut de la pyramide hiérarchique se trouve la Grande Prêtresse : Ciryis.»_

Lucius déposa le livre et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Bon… Maintenant que j'ai le bracelet, il me faut le parchemin et le miroir. Pour le premier, il est chez les Veela. Donc j'aurai juste à le récupérer avant de repartir. Par contre… Le miroir… il va me compliquer la tâche. Le seul connu a été brisé… Mais apparemment… Il y en a un deuxième… la question, c'est où est-t-il ? Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Enfin… Axel et Drago sont réunis c'est déjà ça. »

Le blond remit toutes les affaires dans le coffre et le scella à nouveau. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures dans son bureau.

Mais un parchemin qu'il n'avait pas vu était tombé sous la table. Il le ramassa et le lu :

 _Beauté de glace_

 _Peut-importe le temps qui passe_

 _Regard envoûtant_

 _Sourire hypnotisant_

 _Créatures divines_

 _A la blancheur opaline_

 _Amour brillant dans leurs yeux_

 _Êtres venus des cieux_

 _Un pacte avec le serviteur_

 _Une âme soulagée de son malheur_

 _Un miroir ne reflétant pas la personne_

 _Et un bracelet qui sonne_

 _La brume se dissipera_

 _Et le charme s'accomplira_

 _La passion brisera les chaînes,_

 _La magie coulera de nouveau dans ses veines._

 _Tout se déchirera_

 _L'entrave et le mensonge_

 _Seule une chose restera_

 _L'amour, pur comme en un songe_

 _Mais si par malheur_

 _On les sépare_

 _De leur âme sœur_

 _Un voile se lèvera sur leur regard_

 _Ils plongeront dans le silence_

 _Tant leur pèsera son absence_

 _Tant que la raison de leur existence_

 _Qui fait pétiller leurs yeux de bienveillance_

 _S'éloignera_

 _Leur cœur ne guérira pas_

 _S'il meurt_

 _Ils mourront en pleurs_

 _S'il rejette leur amour_

 _Ils s'éteindront en quelques jours_

 _Un Veela sera fidèle jusqu'à la mort_

 _Il aimera son compagnon pour toujours_

 _Même si il lui fait du tort_

 _Il lui pardonnera tout par amour_

« C'est… Il décrit le rituel ! Mais… Aussi les risques. Bon…De toute manière, il n'y a aucun danger ! Les garçons s'entendent parfaitement bien, aucun r*** que Drago souffre du rejet d'Axel ! »

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, Drago apparut devant lui. Son fils était roulé en boule sur le sol, pleurant et suffocant.

Il se précipita à ses côtés et le pris doucement dans ses bras.

« Mon petit dragon… Que t'est-t-il arrivé ? Où est Axel ?

-A…Ax… Il veut pas…Pas de… m-moi… »

« Non ! Ce… N'est pas… Possible ! Drago ! Il… va… mourir… »

Serrant son fils contre lui, il courut hors du manoir.

« Je… On va… On va trouver une solution ! On va aller au temple ! Ils vont te soigner ! Je t'en prie… Tiens le coup… Drago… »

Lucius se dirigea vers le grand chêne qui trônait dans le parc. Il craignait de laisser Narcissa seule mais il fallait absolument qu'il voit la Grande Prêtresse. Il devait sauver son fils !

Le blond posa sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre, et fit diffuser sa magie Veela à travers sa paume.

Puis il se sentit aspiré et tout devint blanc autour de lui.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lucius atterrit devant deux personnes retournées. Il ne chercha pas à savoir où il était ni avec qui. Il voulait juste que l'on soigne Drago.

« Aidez… Aidez-moi ! Drago… Mon fils… Il… Il va mourir… Sauvez… Sauvez-le ! »

Un homme et une femme se retournèrent, très surpris. Mais dès qu'ils aperçurent le garçon, ils attrapèrent Lucius et le firent transplaner jusqu'à une pièce semblable à une infirmerie.

Une autre femme se précipita vers eux et fit déposer l'adolescent sur le lit.

Commençant à l'ausculter, elle dirigea sa main vers Drago et un fil argenté sortit de sa tête.

Elle le déposa dans une pensine et plongea, entraînant Lucius et les deux inconnus avec elle.

Axel et Drago se trouvaient dans le parc de Poudlard, l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils les virent s'embrasser puis le Français repoussa violemment le blond, le faisant tomber à terre.

« Déso…Désolé ! Je… Je ne peux pas ! Pardon… Dray… »

Drago vit l'autre garçon s'enfuir en courant, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans la nuit noire, le laissant seul avec sa douleur.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage éclairé par la lune.

Drago se mit à suffoquer… Comme si son cœur se brisait en morceaux… Ses yeux éteints ne versèrent même plus de larmes…

Puis ils furent expulsés du souvenir… Seul un hurlement résonnait encore dans leur tête.

 _« Axel ! Je t'aime ! »_

 _ **A suivre...**_


	17. Cirymalilciel

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 17 :** **Cirymalilciel**

Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux et tenta de se lever, mais il retomba sur le lit, submergé par les souvenirs qui revenaient par flash.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles.  
Son cœur se serra douloureusement et sa tête se mit à tourner.

« Ne bougez pas, jeune homme. Je vous apporte de quoi calmer la douleur tout de suite. »

Le blond tenta à nouveau de se relever, mais fut bloqué par une main, douce mais ferme, qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Ecoute notre guérisseuse. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Tu es chez toi ici.  
-Mais… Mais qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ?  
-Chaque chose en son temps. Nous allons te soigner et tu en sauras plus ensuite.  
-C'est…C'est impossible…. P-Personne ne peut m'aider… On ne peut … Pas… Le forcer… Axel …

Recommençant à pleurer, Drago sentit l'homme le prendre dans ses bars, lui caresser le dos, le rassurer.

Tandis qu'il se laissait aller sans l'étreinte de l'inconnue, la femme lui fit boire un liquide doré qui le fit rapidement rejoindre les bars de Morphée, la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine s'apaisant quelque peu, bien que toujours présente.

« Dors, petit Veela. Ton père ne va pas tarder. »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

L'adolescent était réveillé depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il vit entrer la guérisseuse ; celle-ci avait une étrange peau verte, des pupilles de félin et des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon.

La femme se décala, dévoilant Lucius et les deux inconnus qui avaient emmené le garçon à l'infirmerie.

Il resta bouche bée de ce qu'il vit. Son père était transformé. Certes, il le reconnaissait… Mais sa peau était d'un bleu très pâle, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, avec quelques mèches d'une couleur plus dorée. Certaines étaient tressées avec des perles d'or et de nacre, brillantes sous les rayons du soleil levant.

Lorsque celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien, il eut la surprise de voir des yeux roses avec d'étranges pupilles, en forme de nuages.

Lucius portait une sorte de pagne bleu nuit qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, en tissu fin, tenu par une ceinture tressée bleu, ornée d'une boucle en argent gravée d'arabesques.  
Le bas du pagne était fait de plusieurs petits fils qui tombaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux et terminait par de petites perles en saphir.

Il était torse-nu, dévoilant un tatouage celtique partant de son épaule, débordant jusque sur la base de son cou et sur sa clavicule, et s'enroulant tout autour de son bras droit, jusqu'à la base des doigts.

Ses poignets et chevilles étaient ornés de bracelets dorés finement gravés. Un ensemble de colliers en or entourait son cou et tombait sur ses pectoraux. Il portait des sandales semblables à celles des romains antiques.

L'autre homme avait quant à lui la peau bleue turquoise avec des yeux océan à la pupille horizontale et des cheveux de la même couleur, en queue de cheval, se dégradant vers le bronze aux pointes ainsi que deux mèches encadrant son visage fin.

Il portait une tunique noire aux manches longues, avec un manteau de la même couleur par-dessus, ouvert sur le devant, sans manches. Il avait également des épaulettes en argent. Le col de la chemise était ouvert mais remontait jusqu'en haut de la nuque derrière. Un gilet de cuir gris était visible sous le manteau.  
Des bottes de cuir noir accompagnaient le tout.

L'autre femme était quant à elle dotée d'une peau gris mat. Drago se sentit comme envouté par ses yeux dorés pailletés d'argent et ses longs cheveux d'or aux mèches d'argent coiffées en une très longue tresse.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche, centrée à la taille, mettant sa fine taille en valeur.  
De la dentelle formait comme un corset sur le buste et descendait jusque en bas de la robe, se séparant en trois parties au niveau des cuisses, dévoilant du satin nacré dessous.  
Une ceinture en argent, ornée d'arabesques tombaient gracieusement sur ses hanches.  
Elle avait également une sorte de cape fine en satin blanc accrochée à son cou par un collier.  
La femme portait des gants blancs qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes.  
Ses chaussures étaient semblables à celles de Lucius, mais faites en cuir argenté.

« P-Papa ?! Que… Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et on est où ?  
-Doucement mon petit dragon. Nous sommes au Temple, à Cirymalilciel. Et tel que tu me vois, je suis sous ma forme de naissance. Je fais partie du peuple de l'air, et toi aussi.  
-Hein ?! Cirymalilciel ? Le… Peuple de l'air ? J'suis complètement perdu là. »

L'autre homme s'avança près du lit et prit à son tour la parole.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons tout t'expliquer. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'un de nos précepteurs qui va le faire. »

L'homme reçu un regard étonné du garçon, avant que celui-ci ne soit emmené par la Guérisseuse dans une autre pièce.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Drago fut habillé d'une simple tunique à capuche fait de lin gris. Il eut également des sandales de cuir.  
On lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de la tenue de tous les disciples Veela.

Puis un précepteur du nom d'Arek vint le chercher. Ils traversèrent un long dédale de couloirs dorés, couverts de mosaïques et de sculptures grecques, jusqu'à arriver à une bibliothèque aussi grande que la mythique Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Le blond passa ainsi plusieurs heures à étudier les bases de la langue et de l'écriture Veela avec son précepteur.

Arek lui enseigna également l'histoire des différents peuples, notamment celui de l'Air pour que Drago en sache le maximum sur son peuple et sur celui de la Terre, d'où venait l'homme.  
Le garçon apprit également leurs coutumes et la géographie de tout Cirymalilciel.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque Lucius vint chercher son fils pour le dîner, celui-ci était encore plongé dans un énorme livre sur la hiérarchie du royaume.

« Drago, on va manger avec Narion et Ciryis.

-Narion et Ciryis ? Tu veux dire le Guide et la Grande Prêtresse ?!  
-Oui, c'est bien ça. Viens, ils nous attendent.  
-Tu… Tu veux dire que je vais les rencontrer ?!  
-Tu les connais déjà.  
-Pardon ?! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Drago comprit ce que son père avait voulu dire et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
Les deux inconnus dans l'infirmerie… C'étaient eux !

Il se mit à rougir encore plus en repensant à son étreinte avec Narion.

Puis il s'installa en face de Ciryis, aux côtés de son père et du Guide. Les plats furent servis devant les yeux émerveillés de l'adolescent face au nombre d'aliments qui avaient l'air succulents et qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
 _ **  
HPHPHPHPHP**_

Après avoir pris un copieux repas, Drago et Lucius furent menés dans leurs chambres par un serviteur.

Le garçon salua son père et entra dans la pièce.

Des rideaux de soie violets pendaient à l'immense fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur un balcon surplombant un immense jardin, du moins le supposait-il. Le peu de lumière à l'extérieur ne lui permettait pas de voir tout le terrain.

Le lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce, recouvert de doux draps blancs et d'oreillers moelleux.

Une porte donnait sur le couloir, une autre sur la chambre de son père, et une troisième, près du lit, cachait la salle de bain.

Décorée dans des tons bleus et blancs, elle était très grande. Il trouva une fiole de potion dorée sur une étagère noire en bois.

Il l'attrapa et la but d'une traite, puis retourna dans l'autre pièce.  
Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa avec bonheur dans les draps frais.

Sentant la douleur s'apaiser un peu, il tomba rapidement dans le sommeil, tandis qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, un autre adolescent ressentait la même chose.  
Et au cœur de la nuit, deux colliers, un en forme de serpent et l'autre en forme de dragon se mirent à briller doucement.

Un œil vert émeraude et un œil bleu saphir. Une larme, une unique perle d'eau, tomba de chacun des yeux.

Au creux des ténèbres, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	18. Initiation et mystérieux compagnon

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 18** **: Initiation et mystérieux compagnon**

Drago se réveilla doucement, le visage réchauffé par les rayons de soleil matinaux, alléché par une bonne odeur de pain grillé.

Il trouva un plateau avec un copieux petit-déjeuner posé sur sa table de chevet ainsi que sa potion, le tout accompagné d'une lettre.

 _Drago, je ne pourrais pas venir te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi Arek s'occupera de toi toute la journée. N'oublie pas de prendre la tenue que je t'ai préparée avec toi. Penses-y bien, c'est très important._

 _Vous nous rejoindrez ce soir, Narion, Ciryis et moi, mais pas avant. Ne t'en fais pas, de toute manière, ton précepteur t'expliquera tout._

 _A ce soir_

 _Lucius_

Drago se demanda ce que son père pouvait avoir de si important à faire, mais l'heure tournant, il partit s'habiller.

Il trouva une tunique verte et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une ceinture joliment ouvragée et une paire de bottes montantes sur l'étagère de la salle de bain.

Il les mit dans un sac de cuir qui se trouvait là, veillant à ne pas les froisser.

Puis il mit sa tunique grise.

Après avoir enfilé sa tenue de disciple, il retourna dans la chambre et lut jusqu'à ce qu'Arek toque à sa porte.

« Drago, C'est l'heure. Tu es prêt ?

-Heu, l'heure de faire quoi ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas encore au courant.

-Au courant de quoi?

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu es initié.

-Hein ? Excuse-moi, Arek mais je ne comprends rien, là.

-Tous les enfants Veela passent par un rituel d'initiation pour savoir à quel peuple ils appartiennent.

-Mais… je ne devrais pas être du Peuple de l'Air, comme mon père ?

-Ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Un Veela est très souvent du même peuple que l'un de ses parents ou des deux, s'ils viennent du même royaume.

-Mais toi, par exemple… Est-ce que l'un de tes parents vient du Peuple de la Terre ?

-Eh bien… Mon cas est un peu différent… Je n'ai pas d'ancêtres Veela.

-C'est possible ?

-Oui, dans le cas où il possède une grande puissance magique et qu'il côtoie un Veela. En fait, celui-ci peut lui transmettre, bien que souvent involontairement, du sang de Veela.

Il sera alors reconnu comme Veela à sa puberté.

-Et… C'est le seul cas ?

-Non… Il y en a un dernier, mais tu en sauras plus très bientôt. »

Sur ces mots, ils partirent dans la salle de préparation du Temple.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ?

-Tous les disciples qui sont initiés se rendent là. Ils seront purifiés par leurs précepteurs et passeront leur tenue de cérémonie. Nous les coifferons et leur peindrons des runes magiques sur tout le corps. Nous surveillerons également leur alimentation tout au long de la journée. Le rituel est épuisant, il faut donc qu'ils soient le plus en forme possible. Puis nous les mènerons au lieu de rituel et ils recevront leur nom Veela et rejoindront leur peuple. »

Drago le regarda avec un air étonné et légèrement paniqué à la fois.

« Mais… je vais changer de prénom ?

-Pas vraiment… En fait, c'est plutôt une sorte de surnom, que l'on porte lorsque que l'on est à Cirymalilciel.

-Alors tu ne t'appelles pas Arek ?

-Si, mais seulement ici, ce n'est pas mon nom de naissance.

-Et mon père ? Il a un nom Veela ?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, ce privilège est réservé à son compagnon ou à sa compagne.

-Mais toi, tu le dis bien à tout le monde, non ?

-Certes, mais moi je suis un précepteur. J'ai accepté de renoncer à une vie de famille pour enseigner aux disciples.

-Tu ne pourras jamais te marier ? Ni avoir d'enfants ?

-Non, mais de toute manière, celle qui aurait pu devenir ma compagne est aujourd'hui morte. Et puis… Un sort m'empêcherait de m'unir. Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mon pauvre… Ça me rappelle l'histoire de mon parrain.

-Ah oui ? Quel est son nom ?

\- Il s'appelle Severus. »

C'est alors qu'un autre précepteur arriva avec son disciple.

Drago devina à sa peau rouge et à ses cheveux de bronze qu'il venait du peuple du Feu.

Il prit alors le temps de le comparer à son propre précepteur.

Arek avait la peau vert pâle, comme tous ceux de son peuple.

Ses yeux verts à la pupille verticale le regardaient avec un éclat de fierté et de protection.

Ses cheveux Noir et Argent étaient semblables à ceux de son parrain, bien que plus longs et n'ayant pas l'apparence graisseuse de ceux du professeur de potions. Il possédait deux mèches tressées sur les tempes.

Et surtout, il avait bien meilleur caractère.

« Bonjour Arek. C'est ton disciple ?

-Bonjour Valamior. Oui c'est mon disciple. Et toi ? Qui est ce jeune homme ? »

Il désigna une personne restée en retrait, qui portait un manteau à capuche, dissimulant son visage. Seules quelques mèches brunes sortaient de sa capuche.

« C'est un compagnon de Veela. Il doit rester anonyme. Pour sa sécurité.

-Un compagnon ? Si jeune ? Je comprends tes précautions. »

Valamior et son disciple s'en allèrent, passant devant Drago qui reçut un léger sourire de la part du petit brun.

« Arek ? C'est quoi un compagnon ?

-Eh bien… Je ne devrais pas vraiment t'en parler mais… En fait, lorsqu'un Veela tombe amoureux, c'est pour la vie. Et celui ou celle avec qui il s'unira deviendra son compagnon ou sa compagne.

-Mais… Il est déjà uni ce garçon ?

-Non, mais certaines personnes naissent avec la magie nécessaire pour devenir ce que l'on appelle « un compagnon libre ». C'est très rare. Ses sentiments seront d'autant plus puissants envers son Veela compagnon. Mais il existe un r***, en plus du fait qu'ils soient extrêmement convoités. S'ils s'unissent, ils ne pourront jamais quitter leur compagnon, comme pour les autres, à la différence qu'eux, peuvent être liés sans sentiments. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un humain ne peut devenir compagnon que s'il éprouve des sentiments pour le Veela. Si ce n'est pas le cas, celui-ci deviendra précepteur ou du moins, restera toute sa vie au Temple, ne pouvant plus tomber amoureux, c'est le seul moyen pour lui de rester en vie. Mais un compagnon libre n'est pas protégé d'une relation sans sentiments. C'est pourquoi ils doivent être à tout prix protégés par leurs précepteurs. S'ils venaient à … S'unir avec un Veela, ils seraient condamnés à rester avec lui, même si il ne le voulait pas. Personne n'y pourrait rien.

-C'est horrible ! Mais… Il connaît déjà son compagnon ?

-Oui, il le connaît. »

Drago sentit comme un pincement au cœur en entendant ceci, bien que n'en comprenant pas la raison, il aimait Axel, non ?

« Drago… Ton père m'a parlé de ton problème avec ton ami…Ne perds pas espoir, je suis sûr qu'il est juste un peu perdu. En tout cas, ne quitte pas le Temple pour le moment, tu ne survivrais pas sans la magie de ce lieu pour te maintenir en vie.

-Je sais… Mais… On aurait dit qu'il me cachait quelque chose… Et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que je le sache.

-C'est possible… Ou peut-être avait-il simplement peur que tu le rejettes ?

-Mais… Je ne l'aurais jamais rejeté !

-Je sais, mais lui ne le savait pas. La peur peut parfois nous faire faire des choses que l'on ne comprend pas vraiment nous-même. N'oublie jamais ça, Drago. »

Arek se dirigea ensuite vers un banc près d'un grand bassin, laissant le garçon avec les autres disciples pour qu'ils aillent enfiler leur tenue de cérémonie après la purification dans l'eau du bassin, saturée de magie Veela.

Une fois tous les disciples prêts, des prêtresses vinrent les chercher pour les emmener dans des sortes de chambre à part, avec leur précepteur.

Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'Arek lui fit deux tresses sur les temps, la coiffure obligatoire de tout Veela non-uni.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Drago ?

-Je… Ça me rappelle une soirée avec Axel…

-Désolé, mon dragon, mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne peux pas les défaire tant que tu n'es pas uni. C'est ce qui montre que ton cœur est encore à prendre ou que tu es trop jeune pour avoir été initié.

-Je sais… mais il me manque tellement…

-Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis sûr que tu le reverras très bientôt. »

Il termina de préparer le jeune homme en inscrivant les dernières runes sur son visage, puis il l'emmena à travers les jardins, de même que tous les autres précepteurs et disciples.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de Temple en pierre à la tombée de la nuit.

Narion était accompagné d'un autre homme, qu'il devina être son frère, les deux se ressemblant énormément. La seule différence notable était que Narion avait les cheveux bleus se dégradant vers le bronze alors que l'autre les avait vert foncé. Il avait lu un écrit sur lui à la bibliothèque. D'après ses souvenirs, il se nommait Naren, autrement dit Le Passeur.

Le sol était fait de pierre, ainsi que les morceaux de murs restant, à moitié recouverts de lierre. Le terrain était en forme de cercles, avec six tribunes, pour les gens des cinq royaumes venus assister à la cérémonie et la dernière pour la Grande Prêtresse Ciryis, le Guide Narion, le Passeur Naren, le Gardien Smanir et les Cinq Sages : Shamy, Jadilya, Dyasinael, Galab'Ryu et Roy-Shiun.

Au centre du lieu se trouvait une arche avec une sorte de voile, semblable à de la brume.

Un cercle de runes avait été tracé tout autour, luisant légèrement d'une lueur bleutée, tranchant avec l'obscurité de plus en plus enveloppante.

Des serviteurs allumèrent des torches, tenues par des cercles de métal incrustés dans la roche.

Drago sentit l'angoisse monter, lorsque des chaînes furent fixées au sol. Certes, il savait qu'elles n'étaient là que pour tenir les disciples, au cas où ils supporteraient mal le rituel et voudraient le stopper, ce qui leur serait fatal.

Les Veela de la Terre furent les premiers à arriver. Ils se placèrent dans la tribune derrière le siège réservé à leur dirigeante Jadilya.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, très belle, à la peau verte pâle, elle tourna ses yeux de la même couleur à pupille verticale vers Arek, et lui fit un discret signe de la main, ses courts cheveux noirs coupés en carré plongeant encadrant gracieusement son visage.

Puis vint le Peuple de l'Eau, dirigé par Dyasinael. Un homme entre deux âges à la peau bleue, possédant les mêmes yeux que le reste de son peuple. Ses courts cheveux bleus et bronze légèrement bouclés.

A la droite de l'homme vint s'asseoir Galab'Ryu, devant la tribune du Peuple du Feu. C'était un grand homme musclé, d'à peu près l'âge de Dyasinael, possédant bien évidement une peau et des yeux rouges, cerclés de noir.

Ses courts cheveux noir et bronze en brosse renforçant son visage dur.

L'adolescent vit ensuite son père lui faire un sourire d'encouragement, avant d'aller s'installer avec les siens, derrière leur dirigeante à la peau bleue pâle, aux longs cheveux blancs et or, et ayant les mêmes yeux que Lucius.

Et enfin vint Roy-Shiun, un homme d'un certain âge, à la peau grise et aux très longs cheveux de bronze et d'argent. Son regard doré, pailleté d'argent brillait d'un éclat de bienveillance et de sagesse.

Puis tous se turent, tandis que la Grande Prêtresse Ciryis s'installait à son tour, aux côtés du Guide Narion, de son frère, le Passeur Naren et du Gardien à la peau rouge carmin et aux cheveux couleur corbeau, Smanir.

Et alors que la lune se levait, le rituel commença.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plut.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous informer que j'organise un vote : Dites-moi en reviews à quel peuple vous aimeriez que Drago et le mystérieux brun appartiennent. Ils peuvent être du même peuple ou non, je choisirai celui ou ceux qui ont eu le plus de voix.**

 _ **Ce chapitre est dédié à Alan Rickman, acteur britannique, qui à incarné à merveille le professeur Rogue dans les films Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Il est mort le 14 janvier 2016, à l'âge de 69 ans, emporté par un cancer.**_

 _ **Alors levons tous nos baguettes pour rendre hommage à ce grand homme, qui a fait rêver des milliers de personnes à travers le monde.**_

 _ **R.I.P Alan /***_

 _ **Always**_


	19. Explications

**Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Désolé du retard, je suis très occupée en ce moment.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 19 : Explications**

Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'une silhouette d'homme apparut dans la brume matinale.

Il était d'une grande beauté, avec ses longs cheveux blancs comme neige et sa peau bleu pâle.

Il prononça une incantation dans une langue inconnue de la plupart des sorciers.

Puis la créature magique laissa place à un grand homme aux cheveux platine.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans le château, et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je viens vous prévenir que Drago sera absent pour une durée indéterminée.

-Très bien, aucun problème. Je suppose que ce sera également le cas pour Axel ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra. S'il accepte de venir alors oui, mais s'il refuse, Drago ne reviendra plus jamais.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien. Bonne chance, Lucius. »

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Alors que le blond franchissait le portail de Poudlard, Severus arriva avec Narcissa.

« Lucius ! Je dois filer, il ne doit pas se rendre compte de mon absence. Ou plutôt, de mon remplacement.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Severus. »

Narcissa, qui était restée en retrait jusque-là, se blotti dans les bras de son mari.

« Cissy… Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, ça va aller. Drago est au Temple ?

-Oui, le rituel va bientôt commencer. Mais je dois trouver Axel. Valamior t'emmènera au Temple dès que nous saurons si Axel accepte de venir. »

Au même moment celui-ci arriva avec une grande cape, taillée pour camoufler son porteur.

Lucius le salua puis partit à la recherche du garçon, tandis que Valamior, qui avait quelques connaissances en médicomagie, vérifiant qu'elle allait assez bien pour supporter le voyage jusqu'à Cirymalilciel.

Le blond lança un sort de détection pour trouver le garçon, qui lui indiqua la Salle Sur Demande.

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à Axel.

La salle apparut alors devant lui. Il entra dans une petite pièce circulaire aux murs recouverts de tapisseries chevaleresques.

Toute une partie de la salle et du plafond était faits de verre, donnant une magnifique vue du lac noir et du ciel.

Le garçon était assis sur un tapis, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Lucius se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, mais le Français ne répondit pas.

Le Veela s'avança jusqu'au niveau de l'adolescent et s'asseya à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux du point lointain qu'il fixait, mais semblait attentif.

« Axel… Pourquoi ?

-Il me détestera… C'est tout ce que je mérite… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause moi…

-C'est le cas… Il souffre… Justement parce que tu n'es pas avec lui…

-Je…Je crois que… Si… Je ne supporterais pas de le voir me haïr…

-Il ne peut pas… Quoi que tu fasses … »

Lorsqu'Axel se tourna enfin vers lui, Lucius crut qu'il avait réussi, mais le regard de l'adolescent était dur et éteint.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? C'est simple pour vous de dire ça… Vous êtes son père… Il ne vous détestera jamais… Alors que moi… Je n'ai aucune garantie qu'il ne me haïsse pas…

-Axel… Je sais… Je connais ton secret… Et je peux te jurer que Drago t'aimera toujours… Quoi qu'il arrive… Ta différence lui importera peu … Ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera de t'aimer… Crois-moi… »

Axel se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Lucius posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Axel… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous… Savez… Je veux pas… Ne me… Détestez… P-Pas… Pitié… »

Le garçon fondit en larmes, tandis que le blond l'enlaçait doucement, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Le Français essayait d'arrêter de pleurer, Lucius le voyait bien.

« Axel… Tu peux pleurer … Tu as le droit de te laisser aller… »

C'est à ce moment que Lucius réalisa le besoin d'affection de l'adolescent. Sachant que ses parents ne lui montraient aucun signe d'amour depuis plusieurs années, c'était totalement compréhensible.

Même à cet âge-là, on a besoin de savoir que nos parents nous aiment, même si on s'oppose à eux.

Ce fut seulement plusieurs minutes après que les sanglots cessèrent et que le garçon releva la tête.

Les traces de larmes étaient encore très visibles sur ses joues, il avait les yeux rougis et les cheveux en bataille.

« Allez, va te passer de l'eau sur le visage, nous discuterons après. »

Le jeune homme pensa à une salle de bain et une porte apparut à côté de celle pour entrer dans la pièce.

Axel revint quelques minutes plus tard, et alla s'installer à côté de Lucius.

Celui-ci lui expliqua les bases du monde Veela, et la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec leur compagnon.

Il lui demanda s'il acceptait de devenir le compagnon de Drago, ainsi les obligations allant avec.

« Je… J'accepte de devenir son compagnon.

-D'accord. Il faut que tu saches que le rituel a lieu ce soir. Drago saura à quel peuple il appartient. Et toi aussi… car en tant que « compagnon libre », tu as du sang de Veela.

-On fait forcément partie du même peuple ?

\- Non. C'est souvent le cas, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Dans mon cas, je suis un Veela de l'Air et Narcissa aussi. D'ailleurs, elle va arriver, avec Valamior, il sera ton précepteur.

-Mais… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Comment on sait si un humain est un « compagnon libre » ?

-Eh bien, lorsque les enfants reçoivent leur baguette magique, à leurs 11 ans, une sorte de trace magique apparait sur eux s'ils sont compagnons libres, nous en sommes informés et nous allons leur en parler. Un peu comme pour les Né-moldus. Mais comme je te le disais, c'est très rare, à peine un cas tous les mille ans.

-Et moi ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ?

-Car tu n'as malheureusement pas reçu de baguette à tes 11 ans. La trace ne s'est donc pas activée.»

Narcissa et Valamior arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Narcissa avait retiré le sort qui la maintenait sous forme humaine. Son appartenance au Peuple de l'Air était maintenant clairement visible. Puis Lucius se transforma également.

Axel enfila la cape, puis Valamior lança un sort sur ses cheveux, les rendant bruns.

Après avoir salué Dumbledore, le petit groupe transplana jusqu'à Cirymalilciel.

Narcissa et Lucius partirent vers le lieu du rituel, tandis que le garçon et son précepteur allèrent se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Drago et son précepteur, Arek.

Axel se fit la reflétions que celui-ci ressemblait à son professeur de potion.

En passant près du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire.

Une fois près, il partit avec les autres disciples, et se plaça le plus près possible de Drago.

Puis le rituel commença, sous la lumière de la pleine lune…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **Je voudrais vous remercier car cette histoire a reçu plus de 100 reviews ! C'est énorme ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre !**

 **Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire prendrait un tel chemin, que je ferai plusieurs tomes, que vous seriez autant à me lire.**

 **Alors, pour tout ça, pour toutes ses reviews, pour tous ses messages encourageant, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire :**

 **Merci !**


	20. Hybride et Ankou

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est très court, mais je vous promets que les prochains seront plus long (et à l'heure).**

 **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Chapitre 20 : Hybride et Ankou**

Lorsque vingt et un des disciples furent passés dans le cercle, qui changeait de couleur selon le peuple auquel chacun appartenait, il n'en restait plus que deux. Le brun masqué et Drago.  
Il y eut ainsi cinq membres du Peuple de la Terre, quatre du Peuple de l'Air, seulement deux du Peuple du Temps, six du Peuple de l'Eau et également quatre du Peuple du Feu.  
Puis ce fut au tour du mystérieux brun de passer le rituel.

Il entra dans le cercle, qui se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche, avant de libérer des volutes d'une fumée mélangée entre une lueur métallisée et une couleur sang.

Son précepteur, Valamior, l'emmena vers les Sages, faisant apparaitre une chaise supplémentaire.  
Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était un hybride.  
Autrement dit, il appartenait à deux peuples. Celui du Temps et celui du Feu. Chose extrêmement rare, témoignant d'une immense puissance magique, ce phénomène ne se produisant que tous les mille ans environ.  
Une fois ce « problème » résolu, ce fut au tour du dernier disciple, Drago.

Le cercle de runes s'activa, diffusant une vague de magie, ce qui eut pour effet de relaxer Drago. Celui-entra dans le cercle, et il sentit sa magie être comme filtrée, remplaçant celle humaine par de la Veela.  
Son noyau magique se mit également à changer, ce qui causa une légère douleur au garçon, rapidement oubliée par la surprise de voir l'arche briller, le voile devenant bleuté.  
Les chaînes se dérochèrent du sol, comme attirées par l'arche.  
Le blond commença à légèrement paniquer.  
Un homme rachitique, aux longs cheveux blancs et au visage squelettique en partie masqué par un immense chapeau noir, sortit de l'arche, surplombant l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur.  
Sa longue toge noire semblait faite de ténèbres, flottant malgré l'absence de vent.  
Il tenait une immense faux dans la main droite, tranchante, faite pour donner la mort.  
Mais le plus fascinant était ses yeux, semblables à deux chandelles flamboyantes, tranchant avec l'obscurité ambiante.

Il attrapa les chaînes de sa main osseuse, attirant Drago plus près de lui.  
Malgré sa peur, celui-ci s'obligea à rester en place. Il avait identifié la créature comme étant l'Ankou… Le serviteur de la mort…

L'Ankou lui insuffla un peu de sa magie. Il sentit un pouvoir pur couler dans ses veines, les rendant noires, tranchant avec la peau opaline.

Le blond eu l'impression de s'évanouir, entendant à peine les cris des Sages, comme plongé dans un nuage cotonneux, insonorisé du monde extérieur.  
Une sorte d'entrave, dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'alors, se brisa… Il se sentait enfin complet, un puissant pouvoir le traversant de part en part, le submergeant. Un pouvoir donné par la mort elle-même.

Puis l'Ankou le relâcha, rendant le garçon au monde des vivants… Et disparut dans l'arche.

La Grande Prêtresse se leva, rapidement suivie par les Cinq sages.  
Mais Arek fut le premier auprès de Drago, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par le brun.

Drago entrouvrit les yeux, tombant sur les visages inquiets de son parrain, Severus, et d'Axel.  
Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	21. Retrouvailles et Nouvelle Menace

**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Après… Presque un mois d'absence, je reviens enfin ^^ Oui, je sais que vous être contents ^^ (Hein ? Qui a dit non ? XD).**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre mais j'ai des gros problèmes de santé, et je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire -'**

 **C'est pour ça que la publication risque de diminuer à un ou deux chapitres par mois. Je préfère écrire un peu moins de chapitre mais qui sont de meilleure qualité ^^**

 **Sinon, une autre nouvelle, mais meilleure cette fois-ci, j'ai commencé une nouvelle collaboration avec armonia Granger ^^ Elle s'intitule « Entre famille et cœur brisé, le mien balance ». C'est un Sirius/Remus et est disponible sur le profil d'armonia ^^**

 **Bref, maintenant que j'ai fini avec ce pavé informatif, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 _ **Merci à ma beta Mrs. Gold d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**_

 **Chapitre 21 :** **Retrouvailles et Nouvelle Menace**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut son retour à l'infirmerie du Temple.  
A ses côtés, se trouvait sa mère, sous sa forme Veela.

« M-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Quelle question ! Je suis venue voir à quel peuple appartenait mon fils.  
-Et bien sûr, comme je ne fais rien comme tout le monde, l'Ankou s'est pointé pendant le rituel, et il m'a fait je ne sais pas quoi, du coup, j'suis un hybride ! Et en plus, j'ai cru voir Severus et Axel, alors que c'est bien évidemment impossible !  
-A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr… »

Le garçon fixa sa mère comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Mère qui abordait un léger sourire en coin.  
Drago sentit une vague de magie partir de Narcissa, puis traverser la pièce, pour rejoindre il ne savait quoi dans les couloirs du Temple.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle avait utilisé sa magie Veela, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et des pas précipités résonnèrent dans la salle.

Avant même qu'il ait pu tourner la tête vers la personne qui entrait, celle-ci se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Drago ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Ledit Drago sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il répondait à l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ami.

Narcissa s'éclipsa discrètement, laissant les deux adolescents seuls, qui pouvaient alors se retrouver tranquillement.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

De son côté, la blonde alla retrouver son mari, qui parlait avec Severus. Narcissa fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'air inquiet des deux hommes.

« Ah, Cissy, tu tombes bien… Nous avons besoin de ton avis…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Nous avons un problème… Mais je crois que Severus pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi. »

Celui-ci avait une lettre à la main, qu'il tendit à la femme de son ami.

Narcissa sentit son sang se glacer, lorsqu'elle vit le nom de celui qui avait écrit cette lettre. Dumbledore…

La lettre était adressée à la Grande Prêtresse.

 _Chère Ciryis,  
Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous faire part de mes inquiétudes.  
En effet, comme Severus vous en a sûrement déjà informée, nous avons appris, malheureusement trop tard, que Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort, était contrôlé par une entité bien plus puissante.  
Je sais à présent qui le contrôlait… Notre situation est bien pire que nous ne l'imaginons…  
IL est revenu…  
Nous devons agir vite… Ou nous serons tous perdus…_

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
_  
La lettre glissa des mains de Narcissa, sans même que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Elle sentit à peine son mari se placer derrière elle, l'enlaçant tendrement.  
La blonde laissa ses larmes couler. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'ils n'aient pas à vivre dans le même monde qu'eux … Qu'ils n'aient pas à vivre l'horreur de la guerre…  
Elle se sentait tellement impuissante… Elle aurait tant voulu les protéger… Savoir qu'ils auraient un avenir paisible… Dans un monde en paix…

Lucius emmena sa femme dans leur chambre, laissant à Severus la lourde tâche d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux garçons.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Drago se détacha légèrement de son ami, gardant la main d'Axel au creux de la sienne, comme pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, qu'il ne disparaitrait pas.

Le blond laissa ses larmes coule. Des larmes de joie, des perles de pluie glissaient sur la peau opaline du garçon, emportant toutes ses inquiétudes avec elles.  
Le Français les essuya doucement, souriant à Drago, qui lui lança un regard rempli d'amour en retour.  
Ses lèvres rosées s'étirèrent en un doux sourire, puis s'entrouvrirent, laissant filer un léger chuchotement, un simple murmure, un souffle aussi vite dissipé…

« Axel… Tu m'as tellement manqué… Me laisse plus…  
-Plus jamais… Je ne me séparerai plus jamais de toi… Je te le promets. »

Drago posa doucement sa main droite sur la joue du garçon, tandis que la gauche allait se perdre dans les cheveux rouges de son ami.

Puis il entraîna le Français sur le lit, l'attirant contre lui, se glissant avec lui sous les couvertures.

De nouveau collé contre son ami, Axel posa sa tête contre son torse, se laissant bercer par la respiration de Drago.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Severus poussa un énième soupir. Comment allait-il l'annoncer aux garçons ?!  
Le potionniste se pris la tête entre les mains, totalement désespéré.  
La situation était certes difficile pour tout le monde… Mais le brun voyait son passé refaire surface.

Une fois la guerre finie, il avait pu enfin se détacher de son image froide et austère. Il restait l'intransigeant Maître des Potions, mais il était plus juste, et surtout, il était libre.

Enfin… Jusqu'à maintenant… Il n'avait plus à servir un Maître tyrannique… Mais l'enchaînement invisible de la guerre, lui, était bien présent.

Severus prit son courage à deux mains –Il avait déjà affronté Voldemort, ce n'était pas deux adolescents qui allaient lui faire peur !- et alla toquer à la porte de l'infirmerie.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, tirés brutalement de leur demi-sommeil.  
Axel alla ouvrir la porte et fit entrer Severus. Drago sauta littéralement du lit, et se précipita dans les bras de son parrain.

« Sev' ! Comment t'es venu ici ? Tu connais l'existence des Veela ? Mon père t'en a parlé ?  
-Drago… Je veux bien répondre à tes questions, mais pour ça, il faudrait que je puisse respirer.  
-Désolé… Mais je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu peux même pas imaginer !  
-Hum, j'ai vu ça. Donc, pour répondre à tes questions, oui, je connais le monde des Veela, ton père est bien le premier à m'en avoir parlé, et je peux venir ici quand je veux car je suis moi-même un Veela.  
-Ah bon ?! Je ne savais pas.  
-Normal, seul tes parents et Dumbledore sont au courant… En dehors des habitants de Cirymalilciel bien sûr. »

Drago avait encore du mal à y croire. Axel et Severus étaient là, avec lui. Ils étaient bien réels.  
Le blond souriait rien qu'à cette pensée. Puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'adressa à son parrain :

« Sev' ? Je peux te poser une question ?  
-Tu viens de le faire. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-Tu appartiens à quel peuple ?  
-Tu peux deviner seul Drago. Réfléchis bien… Qui est-ce que tu n'as pas vu depuis que tu es à l'infirmerie ? Quelqu'un avec qui tu as passé beaucoup de temps.  
-Je vois pas de qui tu veux parl… Arek ! »

Axel retint difficilement un rire en voyant la tête que faisant son ami. La vision d'un Drago bouche bée, regardant avec de grands yeux Severus était relativement mémorable.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que… Depuis le début… T'étais avec moi ?! Sev' ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?  
-Les disciples ne doivent pas connaître personnellement leur maître avant le rituel. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais bien évidemment dit qui j'étais.  
-Ouais, ben… n'empêche que… hein, d'abord !  
-Superbe argument Drago. »

En réponse, Drago lui tira la langue de façon très mature, faisant rigoler Axel.

Puis le professeur alla s'assoir près du lit, et sortit la lettre que Narcissa avait fait tomber.  
Severus reprit alors son air sérieux habituel. Les deux garçons se rallongèrent sur le lit, écoutant attentivement l'adulte.  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous dire ça… vous vous souvenez de Voldemort ? »

Drago frissonna légèrement, alors qu'Axel semblait être en profonde réflexion.

« Heu… C'est un Mage Noir, non ? Il a été vaincu par Harry Potter l'année dernière, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui, c'est ça… Eh bien… Il était contrôlé par un autre Mage Noir, bien plus puissant. »

Drago se figea. Les paroles de son parrain tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le blond sentit la peur l'envahir. Son expérience avec Voldemort l'avait profondément marqué.

L'adolescent sentit avec soulagement les bras d'Axel l'enlacer. Le Français ne parlait pas… Aucun mot n'aurait pu apaiser Drago. Alors il le soutiendrait silencieusement. Mais il serait toujours là.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	22. Pause

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolé. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Malheureusement, j'ai de gros problèmes de santé, et je n'ai ni la motivation, ni le tems pour écrire.

A vrai dire, ça fait déjà 6 mois que je passe RDV sur RDV, examen sur examen. Et toujours rien.

Mais je vous tiendrais bien évidemment au courant si j'en sais plus.

Je continuerais à répondre à vos reviews et à vos messages, simplement, je ne posterais plus, ou peut être un OS de temps à autre. Mais il est clair que je ne reprendrais pas la fic' avant très longtemps.

Pour autant, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je la mets juste en pause pour une durée indéterminée. Mais sûrement pour longtemps.

Et encore désolé.

Sombradele


End file.
